


Scripted Lines

by Xishmish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xishmish/pseuds/Xishmish
Summary: AU Regina is an acting coach and Emma an aeronautical engineer, set in Seattle. They meet in completely harmless circumstances that take them on a journey that changes their lives forever, what starts out as a business transaction develops into a genuine friendship and takes them both into deep and unexpected romantic waters. Rated M for sexual situations, sort of a slow burn SQ.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was one of those nights, one of those that stretched for miles and then you suddenly realize you've been living in a continuous loop for days; maybe months, yet the best part of living in a big beautiful city was that at night… everything looked dazzling and enticing, street lights blinked in a blur from afar, tall buildings fully alive and you can't help but wonder about the countless existences evolving around you; strangers walking by, people simply living their lives like it's nothing but the smoothest of all rides. Seattle was no different, the city had a certain magic that Emma loved. It wasn't the main reason why she had decided to move there when she started engineering school, but it was definitely one of the heavy ones. Still, years later, even after graduating, the woman lingered around. This had become her home and besides feeling practically dead inside, she loved her life, she adored her job but she hated having to go to an empty apartment every night.

It was tough, but she managed… the incredibly attractive blonde was a walking dream that any man or woman would melt and topple over for, her co-workers and best friends Ruby and Neal always ganged up on her and bombarded her with questions of why she would always reject their incessant tries at matching her up with best suitors or so they thought they were. The pair eventually gave up after realizing those few women the blonde did actually go for wouldn't last past a month or two and then be kindly kicked to the curb with a lame excuse.

Emma had always been incredibly kind, and shy for her own detriment; after graduating first of her class, she was quickly hired by one of the biggest commercial airlines in the country as an aeronautical engineer, the job was demanding but she simply loved it; the hangers had become her entire life and working on those complex machines was a passion that kept her sane for most of the day, until said day was over and she found herself just like tonight, walking down a street near her apartment's district. Hands in pockets, guarding herself from the cold, or perhaps from contact with others. Passing by restaurants and small stores that seemed to be alive and thriving independently from the loneliness that raged within her. The blonde stumbled upon a tiny yet modern bistro/café. Without paying any mind to the name of it, she entered and was quickly welcomed by the much-needed warmth and that awkward feeling of seeing a space filled with people hanging with other people, talking, mingling, living… unlike her alone self. Emma shrugged the black leather jacket off her shoulders, leaving only a tight black sweater that stuck to her athletic figure like a glove, accentuating her tasteful musculature. Green eyes caught more than a few set of gazes on her; the woman continued as nothing and modestly made her way to an empty booth near the back wall.

Emma sat down and watched a seemingly pleasant girl walk towards her; she had eyes just like hers and a necklace with a ring on it.

Emma smiled shyly and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as the young girl returned the sentiment.

"Good night, ma'am, my name is Delilah and I'll be taking care of you tonight, here's our menu, can I start you with a drink?"

Emma eyed the menu and closed it. "I have the worst luck with choosing new things to try, what would you recommend?"

The girl smiled amused at the comment and nodded. "I personally love our salads and wraps, you could not go wrong with either one of them… Um, our Italian espresso is excellent too,"

Emma shrugged and looked at the girl in the eyes confidently. "Surprise me with your favorite meatless wrap and I'll definitely take that espresso, please," She finished with a genuine half smile.

The young girl blushed despite the fact that Emma wasn't trying to flirt with her, it was something she managed to do to people on the daily yet never even realized it herself; in this case, that old saying applied… 'the sexiest people don't even have to try and most of them have no idea that they are'

"Of course, I'll put this in and be right back with your coffee," The girl said and turned on her heels.

Emma sat back and began to play with a book of matches that displayed the bistro's logo. Just as she began to find comfort the in booth, her eyes became enthralled with the woman crossing the street and making her way into the cafe. Emma swallowed hard as the stunning brunette became less blurry and simply more and more vivid. She had silky dark hair that bounced off her shoulders length in perfect waves with pixie ends, her skin was a light olive tone, her lips crimson red, a body to die for; Emma continued to observe the stranger, casually making conversation with her very own waitress Delilah, who was now behind the bar. Green eyes noticed they were candidly sharing in an exchange of words as if they knew each other. The stunning woman revealed her ravishing smile and Emma lost it. After placing her order, she watched the beautiful stranger sit on an empty table engrossed on her cell phone.

Emma felt her heart race and her palms sweat, she looked at the book of matches and ran a free hand on her jeans; trying to control her body's betrayal. Truth be told, this never happened to her, it wasn't easy to take her breath away, and in all honesty… suddenly, Emma's lungs were scraping for air.

Regina's exquisite fingers motioned as she swiped the brightly lit screen of her phone, in Emma's mind she was maybe reading a text message from her boyfriend or husband, but in reality, the stranger was going through her next scheduled classes for the week. After each long day, she went in for her favorite macchiato and took it to go. Every single night.

After a few minutes of what many would consider rudely or creepily staring at the woman, Emma saw Regina lift her gaze to meet hers and her stomach shattered, the blonde quickly averted her eyes as she had been caught ogling. Emma played it cool and reached for her own cellular device. Regina smiled to herself and went back to her task.

Delilah walked towards Emma's booth with her espresso and the blonde felt relieved. She couldn't help but eye over at the one that had taken her, she noticed another waitress handed her a cup with a lid, she left a few bills on the table and walked out the door. She was gone.

After finishing her espresso, Emma felt completely disappointed, the beautiful stranger was gone and all of a sudden the vibrant brightness of everything had gone back to its usual bland pale. It took her finishing her delicious wrap enough time to work up the courage to ask Delilah about the intriguing woman.

"Can I ask you a rather weird question? I hope you don't think I am out of line or anything…"

Delilah smiled and blushed. "Sure ask… anything,"

"That brunette woman who came in earlier, she came up to the bar and was talking to you," Delilah's hopes quickly deflated. "She waited for her drink and left… do you know her?"

"Oh, yes… that's Regina Mills, she's an acting coach at the theater across the street… she orders the same thing every night, usually pretty distant and most people fear her, but I think she's actually pretty nice."

Emma listened to the young girl attentively and nodded with a casual smile as she engraved that name to her brain. "What do you mean by people fear her?"

"Well, just some of the students that come in here… in my line of work, you hear a lot, not say much," The girl finished with wide eyes and a candid smile.

"Thank you, Delilah, the wrap was delicious and so was the coffee."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled still flushed. "My pleasure and I hope to see you again…?" The girl queued her expectantly.

"Emma… my name is Emma,"

"Nice to meet you, Emma… Well… I'll go back to the other table; I think they are giving me the evil eye,"

The woman smiled and so did the young waitress as she walked off with a small goodbye.

Emma browsed through her wallet and after leaving a very generous tip, she walked off the booth and out of the bistro.

Once outside, the blonde looked around the deserted street, there was, of course, no trace of Regina Mills, she looked at the grand theater and after a few minutes of contemplating, the woman walked to where her motorcycle was parked.

\--------

After the riveting ride home, it was a bittersweet experience walking through the door and into her apartment. The place was a high-end dwelling, her lucrative job kept her bank accounts extremely healthy, yet it was dark and lacking another trace of human life. As soon as Emma flipped the light switch on, the fairly neat place was revealed, though her loving golden retriever, Jackal, had been all over her as soon as she opened the door. The definitive accent of the place was the huge glass windows that gave her a fantastic view of Seattle's skyline.

"Hey, buddy…" Emma greeted her beloved dog warm heartedly. "Did you miss me?" Emma closed the door behind her and placed the mail on a living room table.

Jackal barked as she smiled and thoroughly pet him. The loving animal was very well kept and looked as healthy as a canine could; he had been Emma's companion for the better part of 4 years and counting; baby talk was always a must with her favorite furry dude. "I'll take that as a yes," Emma smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Emma went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet where she kept a wide selection of food for Jackal; she placed some on his stainless steel bowl and made sure he had enough water. Caring for him was a task she loved tending to, he was basically all she had in her small circle of people in the city, besides Ruby and Neal. —Jackal deviated his attention from Emma and to the bowl rather quickly.

She took a deep breath and decided to go through the mail she had just placed on the nearby surface. Emma opened the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of water, opened it and took a big gulp of the crystalline liquid. After scanning the first envelope… bill, junk, bill, bill… coupons. —God, what a waste of trees. she mused annoyed. After a few more flips through the batch, she found a peculiar envelope with two familiar names on it.

She quickly opened it and lost all her colors, the shift was quick because she felt instantly pissed, her cheeks flushed as they did when she was truly mad. Emma took the envelope and its contents and plummeted on the couch, she could simply not believe her eyes. She loved her family, and contact with some of her family members wasn't always a joyful ride. Her mother Mary Margaret always made her life difficult; nothing was ever enough… no matter how hard Emma tried to make her mother happy, nothing ever measured to her standards or expectations from her only daughter. Killian, on the other hand, had always been the star child, her favorite from the pair and Emma's only brother and fraternal twin. David, her father, had Married Mary Margaret a year after she'd had the twins. The loving man adopted them and raised them as his own, David was the only parent Emma felt a true connection with besides her colorful and amazing grandmother Lila, she had been more of a mother to her than Mary Margaret ever was, Emma was the center of Lila's universe and the old woman was not shy about it.

"Killian Swan & Belle French would like to cordially invite you to their wedding taking place on February 14th. Please kindly acknowledge this invitation to our special day and let us know if you will be attending with a guest or alone." Tears blurred Emma's vision, but refused to shed them. She observed the two options as if they were mocking her "Attending with a guest next to a blank box… attending alone next to another blank box." She threw the invitation on the coffee table and walked off.

A couple of days had passed, and Emma had been haunted by the impromptu invitation all weekend; she got over the hurt of finding out her twin brother would be getting married through a paper invitation. Yes, it was a slap in face, but Emma knew Killian had a selfish side and this didn't surprise her. Now, the whole attending deal was a completely different subject. She was expected to, of course, go alone, which meant an endless weekend of bullshit comments and cruel taunts from her mother. The blonde wasn't in the mood, but she couldn't let down her father and at the end of the day, Killian was still her twin brother. It was a drag, a fucking drag at that… having to give her mother and her friends the satisfaction of bullying her into annoyance and leaving before the set time as always was not in her plans.

Emma was working on the cockpit of an Airbus A – 380, the plane was a sight that would have terrified anyone afraid of flying as in it nakedness, it displayed the tiny and complex parts that held it together.

She seemed concentrated and deeply annoyed, Ruby noticed and walked closer to the woman standing on a high platform.

"Ugh! come off, piece of shit!" Emma growled at a small cap screw located in a very hard to reach place.

"Easy there, tiger… what the hell is up with you today?" Ruby asked her friend as she extended her hand motioning for Emma to hand her the tool she was using to undo the screw. Emma sighed; her face flushed and her eyes filled with annoyance. Seeing a familiar face was very comforting; the blonde handed over the requested tool.

Ruby easily tweaked and removed the cap screw that had been eating at Emma for the past fifteen minutes. "Nothing… I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Ruby quickly called her friend's bluff. "I know you better than my tits, Emma, spill it… or I'll put this screw back on, I swear to God,"

Emma let out a small laugh, this woman was her filter-less best friend and she always knew how to make any moment lighter in about two seconds, be it with a curse word or perhaps an awkward and unique comment like the one she had just made. "I got an invitation in the mail to my brother's wedding."

Ruby furrowed her brow.s "What the fuck? Is Killian getting married? I didn't even know he was engaged!"

Emma rolled her eyes; thinking of the facts angered her all over again. "Well, that makes two of us."

Blue eyes widened. "What?! The prick never told you he was getting married before this?"

"Nope,"

"I swear, Emma… either he or you had to have been picked up from the side of a highway… you guys are so different it's fucking scary, I mean, what kind of person does that shit to their sibling?"

"Killian does,"

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

Emma let out a small sigh of disbelief as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Belle…"

"What?!" Ruby's eyes almost popped out of her perfect face. "Oh, hell no. He didn't! Emma, are you serious?"

"Dead serious,"

Ruby threw the metal tool with the rest and wiped her greasy hand on her uniform. "What a fucking douche, I mean, what the hell is this, a competition?"

"Quite frankly, Ruby, I don't care… I'm just dreading having to go and spend a weekend with my mother throwing this wedding on my face,"

"You don't wanna go alone… Shit, Em…" She realized as she looked into her friend's kind eyes, Ruby loved Emma like a sister and seeing people hurt her drove the woman to the edge. "You know what? Fuck him, I'll be your date, take me, I clean up pretty damn well," She winked playfully.

Emma let out a small laugh. "I love you, Rubes, but wouldn't that be considered to be like incest or something?"

Ruby smirked. "Take Neal," Emma looked at her. "Yeap, sorry… I had a momentary brain fart" Ruby said.

"I'll figure something out, I still have two weeks, I'll think of something."

"Ahhh! Asshole!" Ruby shouted and threw another tool at a wall; a few other mechanics turned around. The woman shrugged and smiled.

Even though the whole wedding fiasco had taken a huge chunk of her thoughts the past few days, Emma could not stop thinking about the beautiful stranger that had swept the rug right from under her. After finishing her shift, she changed into a black tank top and her burgundy jacket, a pair of jeans and her usual boots. Once arriving at the theater, Emma easily parked her sexy motorcycle near the sidewalk in a small spot between two cars. This was one of the benefits of riding solo, no hassle, no traffic and always being able to find a spot. Emma removed the black helmet and her golden mane cascaded down her shoulders, back and finally her waist.

The truth was; Emma felt curious… she wanted more of this woman; she wanted to know what her voice sounded like, she needed to see her up close… engrave every detail in her brain, just as she had done with her regal name, Regina Mills.

Emma walked inside the opulent theater and found an old man carefully polishing some antique looking accents on the entrance of the grand place. He seemed to be completing his task with care as if he had been doing it for years and the theater's life depended on it. The Tchaikovsky Theater had been a gem and landmark in the city for years, one of the oldest and most acclaimed theaters in Seattle.

"Um… Excuse me, Sir…"

The man was in his late seventies, hair white as snow and his eyes kind as a child's.

"Yes, dear? How can I be of service?"

"Thank you… I am actually looking for a teacher here, Regina Mills..."

"Ah, yes… Miss Mills is in a session at the moment, but you may find her right down that hall to the right… main stage."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Sir,"

"Oh, well, it is my pleasure, dear,"

The man continued with his task, and Emma turned to explore the cool place while trying to find the woman who had been occupying her mind for the last three days.

She was nervous and her stomach felt as if it were full of eagles instead of tender butterflies. Curiosity was simply killing her and the desire to know this woman was stronger than any coherent thought her mind was throwing at her, in hopes to stop her from making a complete fool of herself or coming across as a crazy stalker.

Emma found the main stage and braced herself before entering, she felt like throwing up and her hands were as sweaty as her mouth was dry. She could hear voices coming from the inside, echoing and getting lost in a mild reverb. Emma peeked in and saw a young man and an equally young woman on stage playing a scene, it seemed to be a love scene of some sort. Sitting across from them, was the beautiful stranger; legs crossed, majestic as a judge. This woman was hands down the most stunning human she had ever encountered, and she hadn't even seen her up close. The blonde stood there and watched.

"Why didn't you write me? Why?!" The short, beautiful girl with green eyes said with an intensity that reached Emma, the blonde was instantly hooked on this girl's acting. "It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years… and now it's too late," She finished with emotion.

"I wrote you three hundred and sixty-five letters… I wrote you every day for a year," The tall, handsome man tried blandly.

"Ok. Stop."

Emma swallowed hard as she heard Regina's dark and seductive tone of voice, it was silky and deep, it made her hands sweat, even more. She wiped them on her jeans.

"Sebastian, that was atrocious," The poised woman said, while the man on the stage seemed annoyed and intimidated at the same time. "We have been stuck on this scene for forty-five minutes, would you like to see me cry? Or perhaps beg? You're not listening to a word I've been saying, so please, behave like a professional and stop wasting my time!"

The woman stood from her chair and walked closer to the stage; the air got uncomfortable quickly, yet Emma continued to spy on them.

"You have to make me feel like you mean it, let the moment play you. —Eva, you're doing well… again."

Whoa, Emma thought the girl's acting had been fantastic; perhaps Regina was one of those teachers who did not make it easy to get praise out of her.

"Why didn't you write me? Why?! It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years… and now it's too late,"

"I wrote you three hundred and sixty-five letters… I wrote you every day for a year!"

"Ugh… how daunting, Sebastian, you make me want to kill myself or get on stage and punch you in the face for making me waste 300 dollars on a ticket to watch you murder this part."

The woman walked to them and queued Eva to recite her lines again. She brushed passed the young man and took over the entire place, her presence alone was muting.

Eva looked down and took a deep breath, she was about to play romantic opposite to Regina Mills, she didn't know if she wanted to cum or pass out from sheer intimidation. The girl composed herself and began.

"Why didn't you write me? Why?!" Her green eyes pierced Regina's dark brown. "It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years… and now it's too late," She finished perfectly and full of emotion, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I wrote you three hundred and sixty-five letters…" Regina knew the lines by heart, no need to look at the script and she was fucking good. "I wrote you every day for a year," The woman walked closer to Eva and invaded her space now mere inches from her face completely in character.

"You wrote me?"

"Yes,"

"It wasn't over…" Regina said, and her breathing started to race. "It still isn't over," The woman finished fervently and placed both her hands on each side of Eva's face and kissed her passionately.

Emma's green eyes were lost in the emotion of the romantic scene that had been perfectly executed. Yes, they guy sucked and Regina and Eva were astounding. "Shit…" Emma breathed out as an idea hit her like lightning.

Regina broke the kiss and Eva's face had turned a deep shade of vermillion by this time.

"See, Sebastian… was that too difficult?" The brunette said as if ordering fries from a drive-thru, while the other actress wanted to plummet or excuse herself; go to the restroom and definitely cum on her panties. "Not only is your audience paying a lot of money and taking time from their lives to come and have a good time, but this is your craft, for Christ sake go home and please read my notes." The woman finished annoyed and cold as ice. Emma quickly understood what Delilah had meant by people fearing her, this woman was as intimidating as it got.

She watched the two actors walk backstage and Regina turned and walked off the stage to gather her belongings.

Emma braced herself, there was no turning back and well, this was it. She controlled herself and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans one more time. Regina was now walking up the red carpeted stairs and her face grew puzzled as she saw the blonde woman standing there.

"Can I help you? You must certainly be lost," Regina asked making Emma feel like an intruder.

"Oh, no, no… I'm not lost, I um, I was actually looking for you…" She looked around awkwardly trying to find a word to call the woman... "Ma'am"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Emma… Emma Swan," The blonde smiled and couldn't believe she was extending her hand to this gorgeous but seemingly irritating woman.

Regina looked at the extended limb and decided to comply.

"Regina Mills… Well, what can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

"I don't know if this is the right place… I mean, maybe we could go some place else and talk?"

Regina smirked and blinked rapidly. "I don't know who you are, for all I know you're a psychopath, why would I go anywhere with a complete stranger?"

Emma buried her hands in her pockets, damn it this woman was making her sweat it. She let out a small laugh. "I am completely harmless, I promise, I mean I don't even eat animals… really, far from a psychopathic profile."

Regina observed the woman with a sardonic expression.

"Look… I just, I was watching you," Emma pointed at the stage. "You're an amazing actress..."

"I am not an actress, Miss Swan, I am an acting coach."

"Well, you were awesome… I mean," She tried to struggle through this, but God, was she desperate.

"How does this pertain to your interest in reaching me?"

"Actually, I am in need of your services."

Regina let out a scoff. "Excuse me?"

"As… an.. actress," The blonde looked around uncomfortably again. "Your services as an actress, I would pay you extremely well, I promise."

"I just told you, Miss Swan, I am not an actress... am I not saying it right?"

"Oh, but you're amazing at it, I mean, that scene was incredible, you would be perfect for what I have in mind."

Emma didn't mean it but it sure as hell sounded kind of dirty, Regina looked at her suspiciously and deeply confused.

"One cup of coffee and I'll explain everything, If you're not interested, then we can forget about it… nothing ever happened."

Regina looked at Emma and the blonde simply couldn't read her.

"Please?" And there it was… Emma's charm flourishing.

"Alright… one cup of coffee and you better be brief, I have a date to attend to."

Emma was instantly bummed but it wasn't as if she had any hopes with this woman, this would be a business transaction and perhaps a chance to be in Eva's shoes for a weekend.

A/N: There it is! Let me know what you think would you like more?

Yes! the scene played in the theater is from the notebook :)


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody Wants (Half Moon Run)

At this point Emma felt proud of herself and halfway accomplished, she had convinced the insanely challenging woman to at least allow her a cup of coffee and a chance to explain the scheme of what was in her head a not so well thought out business transaction plan, yes Emma had been completely spontaneous and perhaps jumped the gun rather quickly but as soon as she saw Regina execute that scene flawlessly she saw potential for her upcoming weekend of hell. Showing up with this woman as her girlfriend would shut her mother up for the duration of the travels and more than one would die of green envy.

The blonde had only spent a few minutes face to face with the enchanting woman and was taken aback by simply how much more beautiful she looked without twenty feet of distance between them. Emma swore that she would take this chance to engrave as much of this woman into her skull as she could. She wasn't sure if she would continue to succeed in her pursuit of getting her to agree to her crazy potentially excellent plan to drive half her family insane, but she sure as hell would try.

Just as the blonde was admiring the sexy beauty mark on her cheek, the brunette was trying her best to snap the woman back to reality with a simple look of exasperation. "Miss Swan?"

"Ah yes, right… how does the bistro across the street sound?"

"Actually quite well, I was headed that way before you decided to peep into my session and took fifteen precious minutes of my time… which if I may say, your clock is ticking"

"We better get going then"

The more Regina spoke, the more Emma thought perhaps this wouldn't be the best of ideas; the woman seemed to be so demanding and uptight, but then she remembered Delilah's words; if the young waitress who had shared far more time with the woman liked her then perhaps she was judging her too quickly and Regina would eventually stop submerging every single comment into a bucket of pure sarcasm.

As soon as they walked into the café, Emma removed her jacket and revealed her captivating shoulders and arms; the older woman momentarily choked on a gasp she managed to hide maybe too well; yet Emma could not help but notice as Regina scanned her figure with lustful eyes that quickly changed into seemingly unimpressed ones.

Both women sat across from each other at a booth and as soon as the familiar waitress noticed them; she was unable to resist an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and check them both out.

"Good evening ladies, as you know my name is Delilah and I'll be taking care of you tonight; may I start you both with a drink? Miss Mills your usual?

The jovial girl looked between them expectantly.

"Yes please… and thank you Delilah" Regina finished with a pleasant smile on her face.

It was refreshing to see the woman wasn't a complete ass to every single human she encountered.

Emma smiled and satisfied with this asked to have a soy java cappuccino. "Hold the whipped cream"

And just like that, the girl was gone.

"Ok let's get to this business proposal of yours Miss Swan, time is of the essence"

"Right… well, the thing is… I have this wedding to attend to in two weeks and I need someone to be my… date"

Regina raised an unimpressed brow "I hate to shatter your bubble, but I am not an escort nor am I a prostitute…"

Emma blushed, deep down the blonde was laughing; this woman was so fucking difficult, it seemed as if she loved pushing people's buttons for sheer fun and damn it Emma found that she simply loved getting her worked up.

"It's nothing like that, I guess I should be a little more specific… you see my brother, is getting married and well my overbearing unsatisfiable mother is… Um... a little difficult"

Regina listened to the woman attentively.

"If I show up alone she will drive me insane with her ridiculous taunts as to why I am still single and how I will remain single forever and never find anyone… I just need you to play the part of my girlfriend for three or four days tops"

Emma made it all sound just so simple.

"If I am not mistaken you had previously said date… not girlfriend" Regina pointed out. "And I told you, Emma, I am not an actress"

"Miss Mills" Emma felt weird saying it "Regina… can I call you Regina?"

Regina nodded as she blinked.

Delilah placed both their drinks on the table and walked off with a small smile.

"I saw you back there… you were incredible"

"In that case Miss Swan you should hire the actress, not the coach… I am convinced that Eva will be more than willing and interested in the part, now if you excuse me I must be going"

As the blonde saw Regina stand and reach for her purse in what seemed like her effort to pay for the beverage and leave, Emma quickly stood and gently wrapped her hand around the woman's forearm.

"No, wait…' Her eyes somehow turned deeply emotional.

"Please…"

Regina looked into the woman's green eyes and something moved within her, they were like the orbs of an innocent child pleading and afraid to go to school the next day; simply petrified because she knew she would be torn to shreds. The woman found herself feeling compassion for the blonde, despite what most people spoke of her; she wasn't as horrible as they painted her to be.

Regina took a deep breath. "Alright"

Emma smiled and sat back down, Regina followed. "If I were to agree to this; what would the part you have in mind consist of?"

"I just need you to be a believable girlfriend, the normal stuff I guess; accompany me to places, show affection"

Regina let out a small scoff and laugh "So basically you need arm candy"

Emma fidgeted in her seat. She wasn't the best with words, give the woman a mathematical equation and she had it hands down, a 747 and she'd disassemble it and put it together with eyes closed, but when it came down to matters of the heart she was simply a clutz.

"Look, I suck at relationships, maybe that's why I am in this situation; I don't think I've gone out with anyone for more than a month straight"

Emma was withholding information, but Regina didn't have to know that; in truth even though the brunette remained quiet she had always avoided commitment herself, all her relationships were solely based on fun and pleasure… friends with benefits and handpicked one night stands. Regina was extremely reserved with her emotions and despite the fact that she had never engaged in a serious relationship with anyone, she wasn't stupid and knew what the basics were.

"I see your point Miss Swan, yet you are still a complete stranger… this is a lot you're asking for. I would be completely vulnerable at the mercy of an unfamiliar person for nearly a week… somehow it doesn't sound like an ideal situation for me at all"

"That's totally fair and you're right… what if you had a chance to get to know me better? Feel comfortable enough to trust me with your safety for a weekend? I mean I still have two weeks till the wedding… deal?"

Regina pursed her lips and considered the proposal. "It sounds quite fair I suppose"

"Thank you, Regina… You'll be saving me from—'

"No no… don't thank me just yet I have not agreed to anything"

Nothing was set, but Emma could feel she had this in the bag or at least seventy percent of the whole deal that was a lot.

"I am sure you're pretty expensive, but whatever you want… just name it" Emma had no idea if she could cover the woman's wages… for all she knew it would cost her more than her apartment and her life savings, the blonde wasn't rich; but lived very comfortably, yet she had no idea if Regina charged like an A-list celebrity; if that were the case she would be thoroughly fucked.

Regina found the comment amusing, though her fees as an acting coach were above the clouds, her drive wasn't money.

Regina's appearance screamed "old money" right from the way she expressed herself, to the quality of every single article on her or near her, Emma felt the woman had a lot more to tell and she definitely hoped she would get the chance to hear it.

"I usually charge five hundred dollars per session, yet the monetary aspect of this isn't a concern for me at all"

Regina found Emma sort of adorable and pleasant to look at. The brunette was an excellent judge of character and the moment she crossed eyes with the blonde she knew she was far from harmless, but this was entertaining.

"Wow expensive indeed, but I wanted the best… so… how does ten thousand sound for four days? I'll take care of all your expenses of course"

Poker-faced Regina tilted her head to the side, sassing Emma was definitely fun "Agreeable… were you to pass my safety standards, you'd have yourself a deal"

Emma grinned. Success.

"Well, Miss Swan I am positively late for my prior commitment" Emma observed her impeccably manicured hand disappear in her black Hermes purse "Here's my card"

Emma took it and as she watched Regina leave the establishment. The blonde looked at it and realized she had gold in her hands, she couldn't explain it… but somehow she felt this very moment marked a different chapter in her life; no expectations… nothing at all, all she knew was that Regina had left but the colors around remained vivid, and it was a nice change of pace for her usually flat life.

Later that night back at Emma's apartment, Ruby naturally retrieved a couple of beers from the stainless steel refrigerator. The equally tall woman handed her best friend a crisp bottle after opening it.

The attractive brunette jumped on the counter agilely and sat on the surface. "So tell me all about this tempting dark woman" Ruby finished playfully.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled "There's not much to tell, Rubes… I think I got my date for the wedding"

"You already covered that part Goldie locks… I'm talking about the dirt!"

"Ruby there's no dirt ok… she's an actress, no… excuse me, an acting coach… it's not like I actually bagged myself a date with my charms… and if i did then... this will be the most expensive date I've ever managed to score"

"How much are you paying this woman to be your woman?"

"Ten grand"

"What?! The fuck Emma have you lost your freaking mind?" Ruby's jaw hit the ground and so did her feet.

"It's not a big deal… look she's good ok? I think she will be perfect" Emma finished and chugged down some of the cold beer.

"Will you at least get to fuck her?"

Emma grimaced at her friend's crass way "Ruby… seriously?"

"What? I'm asking a perfectly logical and good question… that's a huge chunk of money you're dropping for this woman… She must be hot… yeah that's the only explanation" Ruby said matter of factly as she shrugged her shoulders and gulped some beer "Wait…" blue eyes widened "You like her"

"Pff no I don't"

"You fucking like her Emma Swan don't you dare lie to me I can smell the pile of bullshit from here"

Emma couldn't help but to laugh "I won't lie, Ruby, she's stunning but no I don't… she's way more than what I can handle and besides… this is just a business transaction"

Ruby gave Emma the biggest "bullshit" smirk she could manage.

"Yeap you totally like her"

"We could do this all night… it is pointless"

"Damn straight, because you know I'm right" Ruby smiled down as she looked at the alert golden retriever "Right Jackal your mama is so full of shit she's going to topple over" As if on cue the dog barked and both Ruby and Emma broke out in laughter.

"Shut up" Emma finished playfully.

"I will only say one thing, it was about damn time"

Emma rolled her eyes.

Three days after, Emma had woken up determined to convince this woman to come through for her; yet deep down having a goal for the day other than going to work, hang out with her friends and care for Jackal felt nice. It was her only weekday off and she was ready to bring her game up a notch... if she had any; she had less than two weeks to persuade Regina to officially accept her offer.

Emma had decided to give the woman some space to take in what she had exposed and besides the last thing she needed was to come across as a suffocating stalker.

After finishing up some things the blonde looked at her phone, it was 5:45 pm she knew Regina would be at the theater; she put on her helmet and roared her bike; after skillfully avoiding traffic and outsmarting six yellow lights Emma was at the entrance of the Tchaikovsky. Instead of finding Regina inside, the brunette was outside next to a black Mercedes-Benz with the hood up.

Emma parked and removed the black helmet from her head; she placed it on her bike and walked to the woman with an aggravated look on her gorgeous face, Regina hadn't seen Emma arrive nor approach her.

"Hey… is this your car?"

After seeing Emma, the woman relaxed a little, she seemed extremely anxious "Ah, fantastic Miss Swan"

Just as she was going to talk to the blonde, her phone rang "Excuse me I have to take this" She buried her hand in black locks. "Вы нужны документы сейчас?"

Emma had no idea what the woman had just said but she stood there quietly eyeing the obviously broken down vehicle. She motioned at it wondering, Regina continued to talk on the phone and nodded giving the woman a green light to check it out.

Regina sighed "ОК. дедуля Постараюсь'" And like that she ended the call.

Emma was tinkering with the vehicle.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Regina asked "I called roadside service but they will be here in two hours" The woman scoffed "Incompetent idiots"

"I fix airplanes for a living Regina… your carburetor is not getting enough fuel"

In the middle of the inconvenience and annoyance, Regina was impressed and did not expect to hear what she had. "Well can you fix it?"

"I can but it's going to take me some time, besides… I'd need my tools"

"Fuck"

A dirty word out of the uptight woman's mouth made her seem more real and imperfect in Emma's eyes, and hell it was definitely sexy.

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere? I mean I can take you if you'd like" Emma offered as she tried to clean the grease from her fingers.

"Yes! I would definitely appreciate that endlessly Miss Swan"

Emma closed the hood, and Regina retrieved her purse from the vehicle along with a yellow envelope "I need to get these to The Exchange building as soon as humanly possible"

Emma walked and Regina followed, the brunette motioned to get in the nearby compact vehicle conveniently parked a few feet away from hers and exactly at the direction Emma had pointed.

The blonde motioned to the black Ducati "This is me actually"

Regina's face fell and a mortified expression took over, though she tried her best to hide it and not come across as completely ungrateful. "You're kidding right?"

Emma readied her extra helmet and enjoyed every second of Regina's internal meltdown, the blonde grinned.

"Never mind Miss Swan but I'll rather take a cab" Regina instantly dismissed the idea and began to scan the loud street for a taxi cab.

"Regina, it's Friday… 6:15 pm you will be stuck in traffic for hours, I can get you there in ten minutes" The blonde offered with an amused smile.

"Oh you are enjoying this aren't you? Regina's brown eyes narrowed.

"Actually, yes a little" Emma laughed lightly and handed the woman the head garment.

Emma got to wear a cool full face helmet while Regina was stuck with a half hat helmet.

"You get to wear the fashionable looking helmet"

"Ugly looking helmet you mean" Regina rolled her eyes and placed it on her head with dread; though the woman was endlessly thankful for having worn pants today.

Emma roared the engine on "Are you ready?"

"Sadly"

Emma smiled at herself this was too good, she revved the engine up a couple more times "Hang on"

Regina placed her perfect Manolos on each side of the sly vehicle and looped her arms around the attractive blonde; she had to admit… feeling Emma's stomach had been the highlight of her day, but of course first caught death than admitting to that.

And they were off. As promised Emma got her to her destination with a minute and six seconds to spare. Regina was able to run up the building and deliver the documents as Emma waited for her on her bike. After that, she took the woman to her house in the outskirts of Seattle. The ride required a bit of highway travel and just as the sun was setting on the beautiful city; tall buildings stayed behind and were replaced by the green and equally tall pines and lush vegetation. In contrast with the cool breeze, Regina clung to Emma for dear life her warmth and scent comforted her as she left her busy day behind and was smitten by the sensation of freedom she was experiencing on her very first motorcycle ride. The woman had always hated them, she thought they were unsafe and loud but she was surprised by how safe she felt at the moment.

After a twenty minute ride, they had safely arrived at a beautiful house by the water-side. 5148 Ne 41st St read the signs and Regina was home. The woman hopped off the Ducati and removed the goofy looking helmet; action she had been dying to accomplish for the past hour. Emma removed hers and allowed her hair to cascade down.

"Well… safely brought to your doorstep, not too shabby for my first attempt" Emma joked.

Regina smiled and caught her drift quickly "Thank you, Miss Swan, for everything"

Emma knew she meant it, the blonde nodded and smiled "Sure no problem… but"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Emma you know? The whole Miss Swan thing makes me feel old"

"Very well… Emma, thank you and good night" She finished with a smile.

Emma watched the woman take a few steps "Regina wait"

The brunette turned expectantly.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? You know… to continue with my effort to measure up to those safety standards of yours"

Regina smiled to herself "Call me and we can set the time and place"

Emma nodded and put on her helmet; after a few seconds, the woman was gone.

Regina searched for her keys and entered her home.

A/N: If you feel so inclined, please check out my book, also based on a SQ story! Twitter: krprince_ Instagram: k.rprince_  
https://read.amazon.com/kp/embed?asin=B072FW7167&preview=newtab&linkCode=kpe&ref_=cm_sw_r_kb_dp_D8EszbN071MA4


	3. Chapter 3

Gorgeous (X Ambassadors)

Saturday morning had arrived. In the familiar atmosphere of the hangars; Emma's light eyes were focused on a single spot that monopolized her entire attention. She was next to Neal under the right wing of a Boeing 747; both engineers looked up with intent.

Neal held a tablet-like device that was hooked to the area they thoroughly inspected. The man touched the screen and waited anxiously.

On the display, each section of the diagram turned red one by one "Fuck! It's not working" Neal let out frustrated.

Emma continued to look at the part that had been giving them troubles for the past hour. She suddenly realized and pointed the problem out to her friend and co-worker. "There it is" The woman tinkered with a confusing set of tiny wires and instantly every single section on Neal's screen began to turn green.

The man smiled to himself "How the hell do you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" She continued finishing up with the wires.

"I've been working on this piece of shit for three days"

Emma looked at him and shrugged casually giving him a half smile "I guess two set of eyes are better than one"

The charming man shook his head and continued to work on the wing. "So at what time's this date with your new hot woman?"

"Ruby is such a blabber mouth… it's not a date it's-"

"A business transaction," They said in unison.

"Yeah, I heard all about it" Neil sassed.

"So much for privacy… tonight at seven"

"Nice, where are you taking her?"

"I was thinking of Canlis"

"Too snooty for me"

"Neal your favorite places to eat consist of a menu that has beer, wings, and a pool table"

The man smiled mischievously "And don't forget the hotties"

While they continued the casual exchange Emma's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. The woman tucked a few strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail and looked at the new message; it was from Regina.

"Will my choice of attire be bound to your thrilling mean of transportation tonight? I would offer to pick you up but my car is still in need of repair"

The blonde found that strange, she figured Regina would have had the vehicle up and running by now; that with her sovereign demands, she would have had those guys from roadside service rushing to get her back in circulation. She began to type on the screen "You can wear anything you want; we won't be riding the bike tonight"

"Perfect then, I'll see you at 7:00 my place"

"See you later ;)"

Emma had completely forgotten about the dire consequences of using her bike as transportation on a date; the majority of her past conquests would always arrive at places with disheveled out of control hair, not to mention the ones who got their dresses or skirts blown by the wind.

Emma turned to Neal and gave him her best, bribing smile "What are you doing tonight?"

"The usual"

"Do you think I could borrow Cecilia for a few hours?"

Her friend shrugged selflessly and smiled. "Sure, she's yours"

"Thank you, I had completely forgotten about that, Regina is not the motorcycle type"

"Sheesh like that's ever mattered to you before…"

Emma had to count herself guilty on the one. The truth was that everything about her life screamed lonely and free; not even her vehicle was built to harbor more than two people. Countless women complained in the past yet Emma never considered their objections; it simply didn't matter to her and changing her life choices for a woman had never been a point to be discussed.

After finishing their task for the day, the pair was on the way to the parking lot. Neal opened the door of his sexy red Accura NSX and retrieved a sports bag. "If you don't get lucky after your date, we'll be at the bathtub"

The man left the door of the vehicle open and agilely threw the set of keys in the air for Emma to catch; after the blonde did so without trouble, she handed him the keys to her bike and entered the sports car.

"Thanks, I'll call you"

The man threw on the full face helmet and got on Emma's black Ducati; after starting the engines they both parted.

Subsequent to the much-needed shower, Emma got ready and finished looking as desirable as always with minimum effort, though tonight her choice of clothing was still within her style parameters in a less casual way. The blonde smelled and looked irresistible; after throwing on her best black leather jacket, she made sure Jackal's bladder was empty and his bowls were full and like that she was gone.

Emma couldn't deny she was a bit nervous; she loved Regina's company and found her smart mouth highly entertaining but she only hoped she was able to keep the brunette fully engaged; she would try her best to finish sealing the deal.

The ride to Regina's house was fast and smooth; the night was splendid and the sky perfectly clear; which was a rarity for the usually wet Washington state signature weather. The blonde parked the vehicle and walked to Regina's door. She looked down at herself, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes had passed when the door opened and the woman revealed herself. Regina looked devastatingly ravishing; the simple tight black dress and stilettos complimented her skin and crimson lips to perfection; Emma felt seduced by everything her five senses were experiencing.

"Evening Miss Swan" The brunette greeted.

Both women tried to disguise the effects each obviously had on the other with resolve. Emma didn't want to chase Regina away and ruin her business plans, the brunette, on the other hand, had found herself enjoying the blonde far too much lately and this worried her as it was not part of her usual behavior.

Emma grinned "Still with that…"

"Right… Emma" Regina finished with a smile.

Satisfied, Emma gave her a small smile back. "Are you ready?"

Regina nodded "I am; allow me to take my purse and coat then we may go"

Emma nodded and waited for the woman; she sneaked a peek into the seemingly impeccable house. Regina returned a bit more covered up but still stunning. After the brunette locked the door, the blonde walked her to the car and opened the door for her. Regina raised a brow and grinned with smug satisfaction; she entered the sleek vehicle and waited for the blonde to do the same, Emma smirked as she walked around the car… this woman was a thrill.

Emma settled in her leather seat and pushed the clutch; shifted to first and pushed the gas pedal.

Regina eyed the action "So you are adventurous on all your choices of transportation"

"Oh… the stick shift" Emma turned to her and smiled "Actually she's not mine"

"She?"

"Cecile… I mean the car, it's my friend's… and if I were to have one of my own I wouldn't drive manual"

Regina let out an amused scoff and rolled her eyes "Cecile... how chauvinistic of your friend, no offense"

Emma laughed "Yeah he's a character… great guy though, one of my best friends actually"

Emma revved up to higher speeds and they were well on their way up the lit highway; no words were spoken for a few minutes, only the reverberation of the music playing enveloped them. Everything felt exciting and new to Regina tough she was very careful not to show it. The last two occasions she had been around Emma, she noticed how the blonde made her feel at ease, a feeling she usually found within herself alone in the past, she felt protected even though there was no physical danger in sight… the sensation was a good but there was no discussion to be had within a body where her mind was the autocratic ruler.

Emma broke the silence "Do you have something particular in mind? I was thinking of Canlis, unless you want to skip the meal all together we could do something else or go somewhere else, your choice"

Regina was pleased with Emma's selection "Actually I am not very hungry, but they serve a great scotch"

"Alight" Emma smiled and turned her attention to the road.

Once inside and at their secluded table, they sat across from each other. Regina had ordered the scotch she was craving and remains of her deep red lipstick were already printed on the glass rim. Emma went for an imported beer.

"I would have never pegged you for a scotch person"

Regina smiled flirtatiously and narrowed her eyes "And why is that?"

"Because you're so…" Emma searched for words as she took in a deep breath and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Girly"

"Best adjective you could find?"

"I pictured you would be maybe a Cosmo lover, perhaps a martini buff" Emma knew she was stirring the pot and she found that she loved getting Regina worked up, in all honesty, the blonde saw the brunette as very self-sufficient and independent; in reality far from a stereotypical high maintenance woman.

"Well you're wrong" Regina sarcastically smirked, "And in truth, I can't hold it against you, you don't really know me…" The woman smiled and took a sip "Still I thought you held me in higher regards… and in my defense, I would have never judged your alpha-oriented drinking choices" The woman licked her lips and smiled without taking her eyes off of Emma's green ones.

Emma looked at the beer bottle in her hand and let out a small laugh "Touché"

Regina joined in and after a few minutes the laughter died down and silence took over.

The blonde was first to speak up again "So… tell me, Do you speak other languages?" Ever since hearing the brunette the day before, Emma was itching with curiosity.

Regina narrowed her eyes and grinned "I feel like I am the one being thoroughly checked for approval here"

"Not at all… I heard you yesterday and was curious that's all"

"What you heard was… Russian"

"Russian… wow, difficult enough" It was Emma's turn to be impressed.

"It isn't when you speak it from childhood"

"Are you Russian?"

"My grandfather and father are, so I would say partly… my mother was Italian"

Emma raised her eyebrows and nodded "That's… awesome" No wonder she's so absolute and seemingly fearless Emma thought, she noticed the woman had referred to her mother in past tense so she looked down briefly and chose to respectfully change the subject; she didn't want to make the brunette feel as if the was scrutinizing her.

"If I remember correctly, the reason for this meeting was for me to measure you up to my safety standards, not the other way around"

Emma knew Regina didn't mean that in a bad way, the blonde smiled and licked her lips as she blinked "Fair enough… what would you like to know?"

"If I were to accept this proposal of yours" Regina raised a provocative brow with intent "Where would you be taking me?"

"Vancouver"

"As in Canada?"

"As in tiny town three hours south of Seattle… very much still in Washington state don't worry"

"Ah… small town girl, interesting"

"My twin brother is getting married so unfortunately it would be frowned upon for me to skip it... Vancouver is no Seattle but I promise to try my best and keep you entertained with the least possible amount of drama"

"And a twin…"

"Fraternal... we are polar opposites"

Regina raised an eyebrow and turned her head to the side slightly with skepticism.

Emma laughed coolly "I pledge to keep you as far away from my mother and my brother as I can"

"Are you kidding? Emma, I thrive in confrontation" the woman said assertively.

Emma continued to laugh and shook her head "So I've seen, believe me… I can't wait to hear that yes come out of your mouth, you will be perfect"

"I like your confidence; you really are convinced I will agree to this aren't you?"

"I am optimistic"

"Or maybe delusional and a little pretentious" Regina said roguishly.

Emma grinned maintaining eye contact with the brunette. Tease.

"You tell me"

"We shall see" Regina offered as she took a sip of her drink still not breaking eye contact with the blonde. Emma raised her bottle and did the same.

In the past half hour, Regina had learned a few things about the blonde, noticed she was left handed and quite the challenger, yet held kindness in her eyes… deep down the brunette had already made up her mind but watching Emma work for it was highly entertaining.

"So you are in the aeronautical field…"

Emma swallowed and nodded "I am and I love it… I don't remember ever wanting to do anything else… my mother, on the other hand, hates it, she says it's a man's job" Emma hid it well but Regina caught a faint gleam of sadness in her eyes.

"Quite frankly I think it's admirable… extremely challenging career path with a great deal of responsibility"

Emma smiled coyly "Thanks"

Regina smiled back.

Now it was Emma's turn to revise. In the past forty-five minutes, she had gotten to see that Regina was not quite the irreverent person many thought her to be, the brunette had an absolute presence and assertive ways, but she was considerate, straightforward, sarcastic in the best way possible and surprisingly nice… aside from the obvious fact of making every facial expression and mannerism drip with raw sensuality. This woman ran deep and she could taste just how close she was to getting the chance to be able to dive in and get to know her better. Regina was a polychromatic puzzle juxtaposed in the most compelling ways.

After a few more drinks circulated through their blood stream and moods became more allowing and daring, Regina decided to politely bring the encounter to an end. Emma drove her home and then walked her to the door. The night was cool and inviting; that exact time when everything seemed more beautiful and anything felt possible. Dangerous.

Regina smiled and looked down at her feet and then back up with a smile "Thank you for everything Emma I must admit it was quite pleasant"

Emma smiled and nodded "My pleasure Regina and thank you I had fun too"

Emma hadn't had a night like this in a long time and the change of pace was nice.

Regina nodded and Emma began to walk to the vehicle, after a few seconds the blonde turned around. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Regina sighed.

"Buying a new car is on the top of my list… it's not ideal being stranded in my house" Regina joked lightly.

Emma furrowed her brows "A new car? Yours is a classic! Let me fix it for you"

"I would hate to make you go through all that trouble; you don't have to do that"

"It's no trouble at all… remember? I love it" Emma insisted with a smile.

"Very well then…"

"Where did you have it towed to?"

"It's actually right here in my garage"

"Great, if you want to I can come by tomorrow and work on it"

Regina sighed and agreed "It's all yours"

That car was the only thing that kept Regina connected to her deceased mother, Emma had absolutely no idea yet this meant a great deal to the brunette.

"Good night Emma"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded with s small smile "Night"

The blonde walked to the car and left.

Emma awoke excited to greet the new day; she took jackal for a long walk… dropped Neal's car off and picked up her bike, had lunch with her best friend Ruby, who did not rest until she had hold of every little detail of Emma and Regina's outing.

"Did you kiss her?" Ruby asked with wide expecting eyes and a big smile.

"It wasn't a date"

Ruby rolled her eyes and pursed her lips "Ok fine, but I think you're in denial with your whole Pretty Woman gig… you totally like this chick Emma, you actually borrowed a car so she wouldn't be cold"

"Rubs I just met her and besides… I am supposed to be making her feel comfortable not the opposite, going a little out of my way is… harmless" Emma shrugged.

"Bullshit"

Emma laughed. "You're gonna have to let it go"

"Ok… if this is completely innocent and "harmless" tell me right now that you did not make plans to see her again today"

"It's not like that"

"See? Bullshit"

"Alright fine!" Emma rolled her eyes and sighed "Maybe I find her sort of…"

Ruby looked at her with resolve; she knew she was right and hell she wanted to hear it, the carefree woman never understood why people went around the bush in life when communication was right there for everyone to use and simply avoid a whole lot of well… bullshit.

"Magnetic"

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"Bullshit" Ruby finished sardonically; the woman placed both feet on the chair next to her and crossed them along with her arms. Emma smiled and shook her head once more.

Yes maybe Ruby was right, but Emma had to focus and remember what this was… an innocent business transaction.

Once lunch with Ruby had come to an end the blonde rode her bike to Regina's house. She had packed the tools she knew would need. Emma still hadn't received the yes she so anxiously sought after; the blonde felt very confident this was a done deal, but she could not help but to feel a hint of insecurity at the thought of Regina stringing her along for fun. Those doubts quickly dissipated and she simply reached the conclusion that she could do nothing but just wait and see.

The ride to Regina's house seemed to be becoming shorter and shorter; perhaps this was given to the fact of the continuity of her visits though she had to admit she enjoyed the chance to get in synch with her thoughts after all the scenery was simply beautiful and peaceful.

The blonde was back to jeans a black tank and another one of many jackets, she killed the engine and removed her helmet… she noticed Regina had opened the garage door; leaving the Mercedes in plain view. Emma pulled out her cell and called the brunette "Hey… I'm here"

Regina walked through the house "I know I swear I could hear you five miles away" Regina was exaggerating; perhaps trying to convince herself she hadn't looked out the window and smiled as she heard the roar of Emma's Ducati. "I'll be right down"

By the time Regina was outside Emma had already popped the hood open and gathered her tools.

"I see you've found your way around"

"I hope you don't mind"

Regina gave her a small smile with crossed arms "Not at all… do you think you can fix it?"

Emma's eyes roamed the brunette discreetly; she noticed Regina was wearing jeans and a loose blouse that dropped on one side, exposing her toned olive shoulder and her bra's strap.

"Sure… it's not as complicated as it sounds" The woman began to take a few cap screws off.

"Do you need anything else besides your tools? I mean can I get you anything?"

The blonde stopped what she was doing and removed her jacket exposing her inviting arms, shoulders, and torso; Regina scanned her body… truthfully it was hard not to; she put her hair up in a ponytail. Emma shook her head "Not yet… if I do I'll let you know"

The blonde returned to her task and Regina continued to observe with absolutely no clue of what Emma was doing. She couldn't deny it was rather pleasant, just as the engineer pushed, pressed, turned and tinkered with things her muscles flexed the brunette could feel the heat rising in her body.

A few strands of blonde hair fell on her face; as Emma tried to unhook one last crucial piece. Boy, was it tight! One more pull of the socket wrench and an abundant gush of oil stroke Emma's chest with no mercy, Regina yelped and jumped back, the blonde, on the other hand, was used to it.

With the back of her hand she wiped off a bit of oil from her chin; luckily the only amount that had reached her face. Her top, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

"Ok… now I need something"

Regina hissed and observed the beautiful mess; the woman let out a small laugh "Your top is ruined" The brunette found the situation comical yet she felt bad for Emma and it showed.

"Come inside… I'll find you something else to wear"

Regina lead the way and Emma followed; the blonde looked around at the tastefully decorated house… every single inch of the place screamed Regina; the woman had excellent taste… the home was beautiful yet cozy. The brunette got lost in the depths of the dwelling while Emma continued to look around but mostly down at herself; the blonde reached for the hem of the tank and removed it casually, this action leaving only her black bra and smooth stomach in view.

Regina returned with a clean hand towel and one of her own simple tanks no one ever got to see. The brunette came to a halt and swallowed hard as her eyes hit Emma in this unexpected exposed state. The older woman swore she felt the space between her hips tighten once she discovered the blonde had quite the enticing pelvic line and stomach. She shook herself out of the trance.

"Here…" Was all Regina could manage at the moment.

Emma smiled and wiped off as much oil from her skin as she could "Thank you"

The brunette smiled back a bit nervously.

Eventually, Emma finished her task successfully and Regina's car was alive again. The brunet was endlessly grateful and in spirits of repaying the blonde, she offered her to stay for a glass of wine. Emma accepted gladly and waited for the other woman in the small cozy terrace that overlooked at the calm Seattle waters. The sun was setting as Regina walked out with two glasses of red wine and handed one to her guest.

Emma smiled "Thank you"

"I hope Red is ok, I apologize for the lack of beer" Regina smiled.

She looked down as if looking for words on the ground and then looked into Emma's kind green eyes.

"Thank you for fixing my car… it means a lot to me" In that instant, Emma saw the real Regina unscripted and raw "That was actually my mother's car… the only thing I agreed to keep of hers with me after she died"

The blonde felt happy for being able to give that to Regina yet at the same time she felt horrible for bringing a faint gleam of sadness to her eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry Regina"

The brunette shook her head and smiled "It's ok… it happened a long time ago"

It was easy to see Emma's inner beauty, Regina had a rather rough and double ended relationship with the majority of humans she encountered, yet meeting someone like the blonde was something to be appreciative of… she had stumbled upon a rarity many longed for, something they wished to find in a friend… a lover or even a simple stranger.

Emma lingered looking into her eyes as much as she could without seeming like it was too much "Well… I should get going, thank you for the wine" She smiled and gulped the rest.

Regina nodded and blinked softly "You are most welcome and…"

Emma looked at her expectantly.

"The answer is yes…"

Emma smiled and in no time she was beaming.

A/N: Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

First (Cold War Kids)

A few calendar days had passed; Emma and Regina had not spoken since the day the blonde was able to fix the brunette's car and both women ended their evening sharing a glass of wine and a hand full of grateful smiling glances.

Regina's week had progressed at its expected pace, schedules and sessions were met without complications; though the raven-haired woman was honest enough with herself to admit that she had caught her mind wandering off briefly a couple of times. Each instance was swiftly brushed off with a deep breath, a raised eyebrow and head shake. Regina's life was systematically arranged and this was her craft; she liked it that way. For people whose center and core balance are characteristic for being unshakable... dismissing distractions becomes automatic, just like liars eventually believe their own lies.

Emma, on the other hand, was basically crawling on walls. The blonde had spent all afternoon in a constant fidgeting loop. Ruby leaned back on the comfortable couch and blew the invisible fringe on her eyes, the woman's body jiggled like jello due to Emma's incessant leg shaking; the blonde was smeared on the same couch biting on a cuticle.

"Emma stop it you're driving me crazy!" Ruby's said glaring her blue eyes.

The blonde rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen "Do you want some coffee? I'm gonna to make some coffee"

Ruby twisted her face sardonically; swung her legs and sat up "Yeah cause that's exactly what you need"

Jackal observed the pair from a few feet away as he rested his perfect face on his paws; he sighed.

Emma opened the cabinet and pulled out her favorite roast "What do you mean?"

Her friend walked up to her as she rolled her eyes and snatched the coffee package from the blonde's hands; Emma furrowed her brows in confusion with mouth agape. "If you drink coffee I swear I'm going to tie you up or maybe throw you out the window" The brunette warned.

"What? Why?"

Ruby gave her a mirthless laugh "Because you're freaking the fuck out Emma that's why" The tall brunette opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers "You need to relax not get lost in a self-induced panic attack… here," She handed Emma the bottle.

The blonde took it and exhaled deeply "I guess you're right I am a bit anxious" She twisted the top open and took a big gulp.

Ruby raised a sarcastic brow "Right… just a tad… look, you're gonna be fine… I mean you say the chick is like the goddess of acting"

"She's excellent, but you're forgetting kind of an important part… I'm not." Emma began to drum her fingers on the counter top.

The wedding was only five days away; which meant both women would be departing to Emma's hometown the next day, not to mention Regina should be well on her way to meet with the blonde at her apartment to prepare for the events and create a back story any minute.

Ruby placed her hand on Emma's freezing the nervous reflex. "Stop it!"

"Really, how hard can it be? Just follow her flow; shit, enjoy a little… I'm sure you're gonna get to have your hands all over her… It's called instinct Emma; nature's bound to take over," Ruby winked "If you know what I mean..."

Emma raised an annoyed brow "No, actually, I don't know what you mean… what are you implying?"

"Ugh, you like her, dude… and if you would just grow some balls you'd at least admit that to yourself"

"We barely know each other Ruby,"

"And who the hell cares? When you find the instructions manual on human behavior and emotional guidelines of how to; let me take a look at it… God knows I'd bank on the shit"

"You make absolutely no sense," Emma said coolly with a tight-lipped smile.

The tall brunette walked to the living room and sat back on the couch. "Based on what you've told me, I think I am the only one in this trio who isn't full of shit…"

Emma snorted out a small laugh. "You're deluded if you think she likes me,"

The brunette raised her hands in the air. "Whatever… it's like everyone in your world is walking down the street with bright pink dildos hooked to their crutch and you two are the only ones who don't notice," She put her feet on the coffee table and crossed them as she washed down some beer.

Emma twisted her face and smacked her own forehead "Ruby,"

"True story..." She shrugged lightly.

Emma shook her head. "Why are you still here, anyway?"

Ruby deadpanned.

"Oh, no. no… I am not leaving till I see this all powerful hottie, don't even think of kicking me out."

"Well too bad, because I am indeed kicking you out my dear friend"

Ruby slouched her shoulders and stomped her foot on the pristine, hardwood floor. "Emma!"

"Ruby! She's gonna be here any minute and I'm already sloshing on my edges,"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The brunette teased sarcastically.

Emma huffed and smiled "You're hilarious... whatever, up… up!" The blonde reached her hand out to help her friend off the couch.

Ruby pouted with furrowed brows and complied. "This is bullshit,"

Emma pulled her up with a smile. "Don't be such a baby… I promise I'll tell you all about it,"

Just as they were getting ready to walk to the door, Jackal rose and began to pace near the door wagging his tail.

Ruby's eyes widened and a satisfied smile took over her face, while Emma mirrored the bug-eyed expression with a frown and mortified twist. "Shit, she's here," Emma whispered.

Static, Ruby nodded and began to jump still holding Emma's hands. "I feel like a school girl! How anticlimactic," The woman whispered in excitement.

Emma turned and looked at the door knowing it was only a matter of minutes before she heard the bell.

The sweet golden retriever rattled around as his collar's sounds amped up Emma's angst.

The door bell rang.

Jackal barked and Ruby tried to swallow a laugh while Emma glared at her. The blonde walked to the door and her equally tall friend followed.

As soon as Emma opened the door a smile was painted on her face; Regina mirrored it while the golden canine swiftly launched himself up placing both his paws on the raven haired woman's chest.

Regina took in a sharp breath; while her stunning brown eyes almost jumped out of her face, the usually poised woman clenched her fists and stiffened not really knowing what to do.

Emma's eyes widened and Ruby pressed both lips together tightly, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Jackal, get down! Shit, I'm so sorry, Regina, he doesn't usually do this," The woman said as she tried to peel her beloved dog off her guest.

"Come on buddy,"

After she succeeded, the brunette tried a smile and began to straighten her clothes, smoothing down her expensive coat. The woman tossed her hair and managed a polite smile "It's quite alright… chipper little friend, you've got there."

Emma let out a small laugh "I think he likes you… maybe a bit too much,"

Jackal continued to sniff Regina with intent and pleasure.

Ruby enjoyed every single second of the scuffle and was now tugging on her earlobe; straightforwardly inspecting the woman standing a few feet away from her.

Regina was quick to notice the bold gaze and gave her a discrete yet imposing look, silently prompting Emma to introduce the strangers. Ruby continued to defiantly grin, never breaking eye contact.

"Regina, this is my best friend Ruby… Ruby, this is Regina." The blonde buried her hands in her pockets while Ruby extended hers to the stunning woman.

"Hi, Ruby Lucas," She smiled.

"Regina Mills," The woman said politely and scanned the other from head to toe challengingly.

Ruby was not one bit bothered and noticed this defiant woman matched up the dominant, Godly creature from her friend's late night tales over beers and chips; she noticed her luscious lips bore a scar on the top side. Emma looked elsewhere awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I was actually on my way out Regina; It was nice to finally meet you,"

Regina tilted her head at Ruby's last words. "Likewise, Miss Lucas," She said without taking her piercing eyes from the taller brunette.

Ruby, on the other hand, reveled in the fact that Regina was obviously marking her territory.

"I'll see ya, Emma… call me later," She said as she walked passed Regina, who did not turn and instead, took a deep breath and smiled at Emma while she shed her coat with grace.

The blue eyed brunette let her jaw fall and eyes narrow as if an arrow had pierced her stomach; this woman was fine and Ruby, being, well… Ruby, had to do what she did best. Emma tried to stall and her friend gave her two thumbs up while she bit her lips with unquenchable satisfaction; checking out her ass 'So fucking hot' the woman mouthed. The blonde continued to see her friend making expressions on Regina's back and over her shoulder,

"Bye…" Emma forced a smile "Ruby."

By now, Ruby was bucking her hips in and out, while her motioning hands held an imaginary body she was mindfucking.

Emma laughed to herself and closed the door. "Bye!"

The blonde leaned back on the door momentarily as she prepared herself.

"I'm sorry; she can be a little…."

"Presumptuous…" Regina said as she looked around Emma's apartment.

The blonde pushed herself off the door and smiled. "She's very forward, but has the biggest heart; she's insanely smart, too… we work together, actually,"

Regina took in the information with a nod and smiled. "Beautiful home, Emma,"

The blonde walked to the stainless steel refrigerator "Thanks..." She said with a small smile. "Would you like something to drink? I've got some wine,"

The blonde never drank wine, yet she was not about to let Regina in her little secret; she had bought the bottle earlier after careful consideration of her choices.

"That would be great, thank you," The brunette said as she respectfully stood in place eyeing her surroundings in detail.

"Please, make yourself comfortable…"

Regina smiled while she made her way to the couch and sat with poise.

By the time Regina's perfect ass hit the expensive leather, Emma was already across from her on the nearby matching seat. "Here," She handed the brunette the wine-filled glass.

"Thank you,"

Emma exhaled deeply and rolled her shoulders. "So… Where should we start? I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before"

"Fret not," Regina smiled smugly. "Luckily, you've hired the best acting coach on the west coast."

Emma adjusted her position on the seat and grinned. Game on.

"I trust you… and I am glad because I might unwillingly make this very had for you,"

"There is no such thing as bad opposites, Emma," Regina said with conviction and presence that would make her have chemistry even with a chair. "Unless both sides are in equal lacks of talent,"

"Which isn't our case because no matter how much I suck at acting you will make us both look great."

"Exactly."

"But… in order to get to that place, I need some information… and we will have to craft a solid back story." The woman said as she opened her purse and took out a small case; opened it and revealed a pair of reading glasses, after putting them on, Emma swallowed hard. Nothing could ever make this woman not look sexy. She continued to watch as pulled out a sleek black notebook with a hard cover, the brunette opened it and as she readied her pen she looked up.

"Where and when were you born?"

Emma raised her brows and took a deep breath. "I was born October 18th, 1988 in Vancouver, actually,"

Regina began to write and looked up at Emma. "July 15th, 1984, New York."

Emma opened her mouth as if she were going to speak and Regina's lips curled up I amusement. "You might want to write this down," She finished and went back to her notebook.

The blonde blinked and swiftly stood up as tried to find a pad and pen.

While Emma searched a drawer in her kitchen, Regina spoke over without taking her eyes away from the paper. "Favorite type of food?"

"Anything that doesn't have animal meat in it," The blonde said as she returned with a simple notepad and black pen. She sat back down.

Regina faithfully wrote and looked up. "Italian," The blonde smiled caught a bit off guard. "Right…" And as she focused on her paper she began to write.

"In my down time, I enjoy reading," Emma looked up and focused her attention on Regina's provocative lips moving. "Appreciate the rain and I thoroughly dislike cucumbers."

Emma bit her bottom lip and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Me too…" She smiled. "I mean, I love to read and taking things apart, I enjoy the occasional video game and I can't live without music…. Oh, and I am deathly allergic to bees..."

Regina raised an eyebrow and then continued to write.

"Alright… how did we meet? Do you have anything already in mind?"

Emma smiled awkwardly and shrugged. "Not really… I guess we could say through a common friend?"

"Very well…" Regina accepted the answer and wrote it down, Emma did the same.

"How long have we been in a relationship?" Regina raised her eyes and met Emma's gleaming green. By now, Jackal began to walk towards the older woman and she observed him moving closer and closer.

Emma spoke. "Maybe... six months? I mean, not too new to seem like a casual date, and not so long that they will start asking when we're getting married,"

Regina's eyes followed the beautiful golden retriever as he jumped on the couch and stretched his legs, placing his head on her lap. The woman looked at Emma. "Seven… six is too even numbered, seems fabricated,"

Regina continued to look down at the canine. Emma realized. "Oh, I'm sorry Regina… Jackal, leave Regina alone, buddy," The dog looked at her, ignored her words and exhaled deeply.

The brunette motioned with her hand. "Its ok, he's not bothering me," She gave the blonde a small smile and Emma returned it looking into her eyes.

"Okay," She finished softly, and a chord was struck.

Regina let out a small laugh. "It seems he completely disregarded your words, I must say,"

Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You will see a lot of that in the next few days..." She smiled as she looked at Jackal while Regina pet his head softly. "He's actually the only one who acts like he gives a shit about what I say, besides Ruby and Neal, of course."

"I can most definitely relate to that… my father is an extremely difficult man, we do not mix,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," The blonde offered genuinely.

"Quite frankly, I do not care… I think we are far too similar him and I, perhaps that's the reason why we clash..."

"How about your grandfather? I mean you mentioned him the other day"

Regina smiled softly. "He is the kindest man I know… we are very close; he's actually the one I spoke to on the phone the day you heard me speak Russian,"

"That's so crazy… I am super close to my grandma, she practically raised me, I refused to live with my mother since I was about fourteen..."

Regina smiled and found the similarity heartwarming.

They spoke for hours writing information about each other on their notebooks, two glasses of wine later and they had already filled out a couple of pages with valuable data. Emma sat up to change the song playing; she swiped her iPod's screen and settled on a new tune. "What about the um… you know, romantic stuff?"

Regina looked up still sitting on the couch with elegantly crossed legs. "What about it?"

Emma scratched the back of her head. "I mean, shouldn't we practice? Maybe feel more comfortable with each other?"

Regina rolled her tongue on her lips and blinked softly; her mouth forming a seductive smile. "Actually, romantic 'situations' are fueled by chemistry," The brunette swiftly uncrossed her legs and stood. The blonde licked her lips and swallowed a gulp, placing her hands on the edge of the counter.

Regina walked slowly towards her with panty-dropping confidence. "It basically means two components interact with each other..." The alluring brunette penetrated Emma with her deep dark eyes and walked closer, the blonde's breathing began to quicken and she took a step back until her back hit the edge of the counter. "In a way that causes a reaction..." Regina Invaded her personal space and with tempting lips, she placed both hands on each side of the surface, trapping Emma in between.

Her eyes traveled from Emma's lips up to her eyes and she grinned. "The reaction will be far greater if we simply allow the sensations to… pervade." Regina finished almost whispering inches from Emma's lips and smiled.

The blonde's heart almost pounded out of her chest, but she kept her cool in check. Emma's gleaming eyes traveled from Regina's exquisite crimson lips up to her gripping eyes.

"Wouldn't you agree?" The older woman questioned with sex dripping from every single word she spoke. The blonde clung to the surface's edge tightly, swallowed hard, and licked her lips yet again. 

"You're the coach, I trust your judgment,"

"Very well…" Regina smiled again and backed away a little; remaining still dangerously close to the blonde. "There is only one rule to be remembered, Emma..."

"Go on," The blonde said softly looking into her eyes.

"Whatever situation we may find each other engaged in, will be completely platonic and professional. Is that clear?" Regina said with a kind of allure that simply did not match her request.

"Of course," Emma said getting sublimely lost in Regina's sweet breath.

"It is settled, then," The woman said and completely parted from the blonde's grasp like nothing had happened seconds before. "What time shall we meet tomorrow?

Emma took a deep breath and shook herself back to reality "I booked us on the 10:00 am flight to Portland; so I'd say be at the airport by 9:00? after we arrive, it's a fifteen-minute drive back to Washington State and into Vancouver," Emma smiled. "We should be there by lunchtime with my beloved mother..." Emma finished with sarcasm.

Regina raised a brow and returned the smile picking up her purse. "I will see you tomorrow then,"

Emma nodded "I'll walk you to your car,"

Regina smiled and they were out of the apartment minutes later.

___

Shortly after and once outside; they walked on the wet, shiny pavement until they reached Regina's black Mercedes.

The brunette took a deep breath and reached for her keys. "Thank you for walking me out, Emma,"

She unlocked the door and opened it. Emma extended her hand to Regina; the brunette looked at the expecting limb and took it.

The brunette smiled deliciously and enticed Emma one last time with her seductively challenging eyes.

"See you tomorrow," Emma let out penetrating Regina's nostrils with her irresistible scent mixed with the cool, night air.

"See you then," The woman finished and entered her vehicle.


	5. Chapter 5

Tear In My Heart (Twenty One Pilots)

The infamous day had arrived; Emma had barely been able to sleep. First off she had no idea what to expect from the upcoming days, she had gradually hit every phase of an absolute nervous breakdown up to the point of culmination, which was where she found herself at the moment. Perhaps it was the caffeine crash in her body or simply adrenaline withdrawals, but she was grateful to be feeling more like herself this morning. The blonde was back to her effortlessly sexy attires; wearing a plaid shirt, a black vest, jeans and tall boots to her knees. She was sitting at the gate engrossed on her cell phone; making sure her car rental reservations were confirmed and ready. Bringing the notepad full of Regina facts was a must, though, in all sincerity, she had no need for it. Her fucking brilliant retention capacity made it that much easier to remember every single detail. She was sure that was the only reason why she recalled everything from her favorite color to the name of her first grade teacher; and perhaps the way her lips gestured in all kinds sensual ways when she was deep in confrontation with another person… but wait, that wasn't on her notes.

Emma's single bag had already been checked in and the only thing missing from the equation was the woman who would be playing her girlfriend, starting in exactly one hour and eighteen minutes.

Back at the other end of the terminal, Regina walked without flaws; the provocative brunette was on her cell phone entertaining a call; her full sized pair of Loui suitcases had also been checked in. The brunette walked up to the counter of a coffee house near the gates.

Regina's good friend Katherine was on the other end of the line. "Ok, so let me get this straight… you're getting paid to go away with this woman and be her girlfriend for a week?"

"Yes… and it is not a week; it's four or five days." Regina smiled at the young man on the other side of the counter. "Tall caramel macchiato… and a cappuccino soy… please," Regina said still holding the phone to her ear. The man nodded pleasantly.

"You're such a slut!"

Regina Jerked her head back and furrowed her brows. "I am no such thing!"

"A lesbian slut!"

Regina rolled her eyes and finished with a raised brow letting out a deep breath; explaining herself would only extend the conversation forever and she could care less about her friend's taunts. The brunette didn't believe in labels or relationships for that matter.

The boy returned with Regina's order and she handed him her exclusively colored credit card.

"I only called you to inform you of my plans, just in case something happens then you know where I am."

Regina took her credit card from his hand with a smile and leaned her head on her shoulder, trying her best to keep the phone on her ear. The brunette placed the piece of plastic back inside her neatly kept wallet and back into her purse.

"This is too exciting! Keep a girl informed, Regina, I'll be on the edge of my seat. Tell me is she hot?"

"Bye, Katherine."

"No! Wait, Reg—"

The raven haired woman ended the call, took both cups and made her way to the assigned gate.

After a short walk, she spotted the Emma and her lip curled up mischievously.

The blonde noticed a perfect pair of strapped heels and the exquisite legs they were attached to. She slowly looked up to find the elegant woman approaching her flawlessly dressed. Regina grinned as she closed the distance between them and handed the cup to a smiling Emma.

"Thank you, I needed this…" Emma took a sip and noticed Regina remembered what she liked.

The alluring woman sat next to her. "How long until we board?"

The blonde looked at the chart behind the gate agent and then at her phone. "Actually, any minute now,"

After making a pause and getting lost in a small realization Emma was hit by the immensity of what Regina was giving her. "Thank you for doing this…"

Regina smiled coolly. "You're welcome; I simply hope I don't find myself regretting this before the week is over… that is one very small town you are taking me to… must be asphyxiating," The older woman said with dread and took a sip of her coffee.

Emma took no offense to the comment. She reached inside her sling bag and pulled out an envelope which she handed to the brunette.

Regina eyed it, swallowed, and took it; after opening it she saw a small stack of hundred dollar bills, she smirked. "Ever heard of that guaranteed small piece of paper called a check?"

Emma gave half a shrug "Cash speaks louder than anything else," She finished with a smile. "It's all there; you can count it if you want,"

The brunette gracefully placed it in her purse. "I believe you,"

Their exchange was interrupted by the voice of the gate agent through the speaker. "Good morning, my name is Carly and my goal is to make your experience as stress-free and efficient as possible. Welcome to flight 2057 to Portland. We will begin boarding customers traveling with infants in car seats or strollers. Then we will board by zone. Please take a moment to locate your zone on the boarding pass. Thank you for choosing West Pacific Airlines."

Just as the non-threatening professional voice carried the words with flawless fluidity, Emma felt her nerves shoot a transmission of impulses and sensations all throughout her body; she drew in a long breath and smiled at Regina. This was real and happening now.

Regina shifted in her seat with grace and began to ready herself.

The brunette smirked. "You seem nervous, for someone who lives around airplanes this should be considered highly out of character,"

"I am not afraid of flying, of course… I am definitely dreading having to see my mother's face today, though," Emma lied. She was nervous shitless and the reason was sitting right next to her.

"I would like to invite our Premium Zone to board at this time through the Sky Priority Lane. Please look for the letters PREM on your boarding pass. Thank you for your business and loyalty. If you are traveling with carry-on bags today, federal regulations permit one carry-on bag and one small personal item such as a purse, computer bag or briefcase. Please remove any items you may need on the flight as well as items of high value, spare lithium batteries, and e-cigarettes. Once again thank you for choosing West Pacific."

They stood in line a few feet away from the woman. Regina rolled her eyes as the gate agent continued to speak and was grateful she was next in line to hand her the boarding pass. The amicable blonde with piercing blue eyes scanned her ticket and smiled. "Have a nice flight,"

Regina nodded and gave her a forced smile. Emma was next; the blonde offered a kind, tight-lipped smile and they were both lost in the depth of the jet way.

____

The flight ended up being a breeze; they landed right on time and were able to pick up the compact rental car as scheduled. Both women were now on the highway making their way back into the Washington state line. Regina was lost in thought as she looked out the window. The view was simply stunning and unexpectedly pleasant, warm faint ray lights filtered through the glass and onto her skin. She did not share this with Emma, but the more they approached their destination, the more excited she became. This was new and somehow Emma had the ability to remind her she was human. In those brief moments she felt like such a creature, she felt emotion… and feeling again was a refreshing change of state for her usually proper and impeccable self; though the origin and directions of said emotions were subjects she willingly tried her best to brush off.

The blonde drove with effortless skill; she seemed cool and calmed, yet cruising the familiar streets was hitting her hard. Well known landmarks were left passed as they drove through the heart of Vancouver WA. The town wasn't as incredibly small as Regina described it; in fact, it was quite charming with a bit of that eclectic feel, signature of the northwestern state. They stopped at an all too familiar street light, the vivid bold red spoke to Emma of what was near; the blonde smiled and turned to Regina coolly. "We are about eight seconds away from my parent's house, are you ready for this?"

Regina turned to look at the blonde and grinned smugly. "I am well prepared, the question is, Emma… Are you?"

The blonde laughed to herself and looked ahead. This woman was a delicious challenge and no matter how many times she did this, the blonde seemed to find herself wanting more and more of it. The light changed to green and she stepped on the gas pedal. They drove down the long street and Regina noticed the neighborhood was on the higher scale of upper middle class. The vehicle came to a gradual stop and Emma turned into the looped driveway of a beautiful two story mansion. She parked the car and killed the engine. She turned to Regina.

"Before we get out and there's no turning back, there's something I want you to wear for me, please?"

Regina cocked her head with honest curiosity. "What is it?"

Emma reached to the back of her neck and removed a silver piece of jewelry from her neck. The piece was simple and held a single black labret piercing hoop. "I've worn this since I was a kid, my grandmother gave me the necklace,"

Regina smiled. "I see, so you might as well urinate all around me…"

"I wouldn't do that… not yet at least," Emma sensed the light tone of Regina's comment and entertained her joke. The brunette let out an amused laugh.

"That is absolutely disgusting."

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, of course,"

By the time Emma finished her sentence; Regina had put her alluring dark hair up and exposed her neck for the blonde. "I should charge you extra for this," She added pretending extraordinarily well the blonde's request hadn't moved her walls a little.

Emma placed the necklace on her smooth neck gently and smiled as she leaned back and looked into her eyes. "Thank you… it looks good on you,"

Regina flared her nostrils lightly and smirked. "Alright, Emma... action,"

The blonde grinned and stepped out of the vehicle, she stretched and on the other side, Regina exited with grace.

The brunette noticed three faces trying to hide by the window and raised a brow.

"For not caring much, your family certainly seems to be particularly interested, " Regina said as she straightened her clothes.

Emma turned to the large living room window and saw her father, mother and Belle's face. "Oh my God," She said with dread and annoyance.

Her brother Killian, sat on a chair with his feet up on the coffee table. "Is she hot?" He asked confidently.

To that comment, his blue-eyed, red-headed fiancé turned and glared.

"What?" He laughed and winked at her cynically.

Mary Margaret aimed for the door and as she walked by her son and touched his legs. "Feet, sweetheart,"

The man rolled his eyes and put his feet down. He adjusted the neck of his black shirt.

Emma's father spoke as he continued to look out the window. "She's gorgeous," He said with no lechery.

Mary Margaret jerked her head back. "David?!"

The man looked around innocently. "What?! It's the truth,"

Killian grinned smugly. "Women are so wicked, Dad, unforgivable like a whiplash..."

"She looks like a snob," Belle let out.

Mary Margaret opened the door just as Emma was about to ring the doorbell; Regina was right next to the blonde.

"Emma!" The woman in the house tried with overplayed enthusiasm.

"Hey, Mom"

The forty-something woman placed her scrutinizing eyes on Regina and the other brunette immediately reacted with a head to toe scan of her own, it was like the seamless hair on their backs stood to end. She noticed Emma's mother had her same eyes, though, the overload of kindness, was amiss. She looked young to have children in their late twenties so she assumed the woman must have been a teenage mother.

"Well, come on in you two, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?" Mary Margaret inappropriately joked.

Regina raised an irritated brow.

The blonde took a deep breath then looked at her 'girlfriend' and placed a hand on her waist. The touch was light, but Regina was well aware of it and naturally allowed it.

They walked in and the first to notice their intimate embrace was Belle; her face fell; an action that did not go unnoticed to Regina.

David smiled brightly and approached his beloved daughter. "Emma, welcome home, sweetheart," The man opened his arms and hugged the blonde. "Hi, Dad… thanks." She managed as he squeezed her. Once finished, he turned his attention to Regina with the same beaming smile, the brunette noticed he was handsome and seemed like an easy going kind person.

"You must be the girlfriend… Regina, it is a pleasure... David Swan," He extended his hand to Regina. "Ah, heck, I'll just give you a hug," The brunette had no time to protest as the unduly excited man embraced her, she turned to Emma with a mortified expression. The blonde bit her lip and smiled amusedly. Regina glared at her and made a mental note to make her pay for this later.

Mary Margaret eyed them disapprovingly and sorely interrupted. "Well, that's enough, David, don't suffocate them."

Regina noticed Emma's mother was a lover of false smiles. A few seconds in and she already felt bad for the blonde. The last person she registered was the overconfident man sitting back on a chair. The brother.

"I am glad you arrived at this time… Belle and I were just getting ready to go meet with the wedding planner outside, her crew is looking out for the best location, you know… for the canopy," The overbearing woman said as she walked to the back door and Belle followed.

"You're having the wedding here?" Emma questioned.

Mary Margaret turned "Well, of course, Emma, it will be charming," Mary Margaret finished and walked off, while Belle groaned and quietly followed.

Regina's lip curled into a grin and looked at Emma. It was as if they had read each other's minds; the blonde grinned back and offered the beautiful woman her arm, Regina hooked hers in and placed her other hand under Emma's vest and over her clothed stomach; she could feel Regina's grip on her shirt vividly. Emma could definitely get used to this.

While they walked through the back garden's pathway; patches of still alive, beautiful, lush green grass could be seen through the leftover specks of of white snow.

Emma and Regina walked arm in arm, breathing in the cool air. "Who in their right mind would have an outside wedding in the middle of February? Most unfitting," Regina said.

"My mother would… I bet she's just trying to torture us all by making us freeze our asses to death,"

The pair could hear Belle and Mary Margaret bickering as the wedding planner scratched the tip of her nose awkwardly.

"Miss French, Mrs. Swan, I am sure we can find a middle ground, there's no sense in-"

Belle interrupted her. "I paid for blue orchids and I will get blue orchids," She mouthed to the wedding planner.

Mary Margaret furrowed her brows and shook her head quickly. "Excuse me? I… paid for orchids, though, I will say, Belle, why do you have to be so tacky? Blue orchids?"

A few paces back Emma rolled her eyes annoyed, letting her head fall back and Regina smiled intensely enjoying the verbal quarrel. "This week looks promising… however, living with your mother for five days might turn into a borderline traumatic experience,"

"There's no way in hell… we're staying here,"

"I am rather relieved, I must say… no offense." Regina motioned with her free hand.

"None taken,"

Mary Margaret turned shouting from a few steps ahead. "Time for lunch girls!"

"Coming…"Emma said cheerlessly as Regina continued to smile. 

"Emma is there someone behind us?" The brunette asked through her teeth as they walked back to the house.

The blonde turned to look and shrugged lightly. "No."

"Then why is your hand on my ass?"

Emma smiled and blushed. "Right… sorry, this is a small town... you never know who could be watching right?" She winked.

She was far from feeling sorry.

Once inside and at the perfectly set dinner table, the whole family sat encompassing it. Sarah, the housekeeper served everyone their respective plates of lasagna next to the salad ones.

"I hope you all enjoy the dish, I made it myself," Mary Margaret let out.

Emma sat next to Regina and inspected the steaming plate in front of her with a blank look on her face. She peeked down and realized there was a beef based tomato sauce oozing from the layers of pasta. Regina immediately caught the look on Emma's face and saw whatever little high expectations she could have had for this trip shatter.

David looked down at his plate and then at his wife, he felt terrible for the blonde, while Mary Margaret exhaled dismissively.

"Don't tell me you're still clinging to those silly 'I don't eat animals' Ideas, Emma,"

Everyone ate in uncomfortable silence; Regina looked at Emma as she chewed with her mouth closed.

"They are not 'silly' Ideas, Mom, it's my lifestyle and my choice…" The woman searched for patience and took a deep breath. "Nevermind… I'll eat the salad."

The unconcerned woman shrugged carelessly and continued eating. "I bought you a dress you know? For the wedding," She added waving her fork in the air.

"I'm not four, Mom... so no thanks, I can dress myself without your help," Emma said obviously annoyed.

Belle toyed with her food and scratched her head uncomfortably while Killian devoured his food without a care in the world.

"I mean you're always wearing those masculine clothes, they are not appropriate for a wedding, Emma, besides after I went through the trouble of finding the perfect dress for you..."

The blonde scratched her ear exasperated. "My clothes are not masculine, I am sorry, though, if I don't measure up to your ridiculous standards of femininity, and I didn't ask you to buy me anything!"

"Your sarcasm is not necessary… don't be rude. Maybe you're right… a dress with your muscles might be pointless."

Regina's eyes widened. This woman was insufferable.

Killian choked on a piece of lasagna as he let out a laugh trying to cover with his mouth.

"Killian, chew your food." Mary Margaret scolded.

Emma drew in a deep breath and placed her palms on her thighs. "Have you ever read a Stephen King book, Mom?"

"I have not."

"Well, you should. The Shining is really good,"

"What?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

Regina smiled with pleasure as she took a sip of water. The blonde had just compared herself to the fictional character Jack who becomes possessed by a mad presence and is urged to kill his family. Touché, Emma.

"Just forget it," Emma said.

David decided to try and ease the air. "So Regina, how do you like Vancouver so far?"

The brunette smiled politely. "I haven't gotten the chance to see much, but the little I've encountered has been quite lovely Mr. Swan, thank you for asking,"

The man smiled. "Ah, just call me David… and I'm glad, Emma, sweetheart, you have to give her the tour,"

The blonde nodded and took a bite of her greens. "No worries, Dad, I plan on it."

There was a long awkward pause, and only silverware faintly hitting the plates could be heard.

"I am glad you decided to join us for Killian and Belle's special day, Regina…" Mary Margaret decided to pipe in. "God knows this might be the only wedding I'll get to throw,"

Regina slowed down her chewing and brought it to a halt. She turned to the blonde and felt as uncomfortable as David and Belle.

Emma's father cleared his throat and lowered his eyes.

Emma clenched her fists letting them fall on the table. "Ok, I'm not hungry anymore,"

The blonde stood from the chair. "Let's go, Regina," She walked off.

Regina immediately took the cloth napkin from her lap and wiped her lips delicately as she chewed her last bite. She placed it on the table and stood. "It was nice to meet you David" She managed politely. "Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Swan. However, I feel the necessity to point out… your lasagna was dry and quite plain…"

Mary Margaret's jaw fell.

"Next time… red pepper flakes..." She winked sarcastically. "Gives it a bit of a kick… Now, if you excuse me, I must go find my girlfriend." Regina finished audaciously and walked off regally.

Belle's mouth was equally open; David shook his head with disappointment at his wife and stood as well. Killian, however, looked up from his clean plate and looked around "Where did everybody go?"

The brunette mother slammed her napkin on the table, clearly pissed, and stood to leave.

Regina walked outside trying to catch up to the blonde who was now making her way into the rented vehicle. "Emma, wait!"

The brunette agilely walked off the steps. "I am not wearing the right shoes for this…" She mouthed to herself. After reaching the vehicle, Regina entered it and sat on the leather seat. She was about to throw a smart ass comment about Emma making her run in heels but saw how distraught the blonde looked and her stomach shrank. "Emma…"

Comforting another human was not her forte… but Regina knew how painful it could be to have the people who are supposed to love you unconditionally, tear you to shreds instead.

Emma ran her hands through her hair and allowed her head to fall on the seat while she turned to the older woman. "I'm sorry about all that,"

Regina shook her head and blinked softly. "You did nothing wrong," The brunette was moved by the sincere rawness in the blonde's eyes; her brown eyes lingered on Emma's emerald ones for a few seconds and then she quickly snapped herself out of the moment. Regina began to buckle up and Emma drove off.

______

Ten minutes later, they were at a drive through window. Regina furrowed her brows. "Where are we?"

"I'm starving," Emma said as she looked at the menu.

"I thought you had lost your appetite after the most painful experience in the history of the world."

Emma shrugged "I lied… actually, by sitting through that meal with my mom, I burned more than two thousand calories just with stress alone," Emma looked back at the menu "Do you want something?"

Regina raised a brow "No thanks, I actually got to eat quite a bit of your mother's bland lasagna."

Emma shrugged and drove up to the window, after ordering her meal and waiting basically nothing; she paid and then parked under a nearby tree. "Do you mind?" Emma asked.

"Not at all, suit yourself…" Regina said as she removed the strangling seat belt.

Emma unwrapped her veggie burger and took a bite. "These are awesome," She spoke while she ate and even though Regina's face was clearly disapproving, deep down the brunette though Emma looked adorable stuffing her face.

"Don't forget to breathe…" Regina added. "I assume we will be staying at a hotel," She said as she inspected herself in the mirror.

Emma was about to answer still with a full mouth and Regina raised a hand. "Swallow first, please."

The blonde passed down the big bite and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Actually, we are going to stay with my grandmother,"

Regina jerked her head back. "Excuse me?"

Emma took another bite and offered Regina a tight-lipped smile; after chewing and swallowing. "She's the best, you're gonna love her, I promise,"

Regina pondered on the idea with a blank face and she came to the conclusion, that this was a job. She had no choice but to adjust and comply.

"I can't believe that I am agreeing to this but… alright," The sexy brunette finished as she reached over to Emma's chin without even realizing it. She removed a drop of sauce with the back of her index finger and Emma grinned smitten by the gesture.

Regina came back to reality and played the action as best as she could. "You don't want to be walking around looking like a three-year-old with food on your face," She finished and wiped her finger on a napkin she took from Emma's lap.

"No one is watching… I mean... you didn't have to,"

Regina took a deep breath and smiled lightly. "It's a small town, you never know who might be watching,"

Emma knew that was bullshit, but she immediately felt stress-free. Regina had lifted whatever cloud was hovering above her after dealing with her family. The blonde smiled softly as her eyes gleamed. "Right…"

To Be continued

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's much more to come so please stay tuned! I would love to know what you think so leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Be Still (The Killers)

Once done with her meal, Emma decided to take Regina to the only house in Vancouver she called a home. Emma's grandmother had been there for her since she was a baby and officially took her in at the age of fourteen. Regina could instantly see the change in the blonde's demeanor; she looked genuinely happy for the first time since they had landed.

Emma parked in front of a more normal-looking, charming house; it was nothing compared to Emma's parent's mansion, but simply lovely. Regina looked at the window taking in the place and notice the name on the mailbox 'Blanchard'

Emma drew in a deep breath and turned to Regina. "Before we go in…"

Regina smiled and raised a brow. "What do you want me to wear now… matching bracelets?" The brunette joked looking into Emma's green eyes; though this time the blonde could swear she noticed a gleam of warmth in brown ones.

Emma smiled warmly. "No, actually… my grandma, she's very…."

Regina looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

The brunette was hoping she wouldn't say controlling, tyrannical, intolerable or anything that derived from her biological mother's traits.

"Colorful…" Emma finished with an innocent smile.

"Colorful,"

"Yes…" Emma shook her head. "Let's go in, you can see for yourself."

Both women exited the car and once at the beginning of the path that led to the door, Emma extended her hand. Regina simpered and after looking at the extended limb for a few minutes she laced her fingers with the blonde's.

After reaching the door, Emma rang the bell and looked at Regina.

Muffled rushing steps could be heard.

Emma rolled on her heels.

A thud echoed inside. "Shit!"

The blonde chuckled. "There it is," Regina smiled as she curiously furrowed her brows. A cussing grandmother… how refreshing.

More steps "Coming!"

After the door opened, a beautiful woman in her late sixties appeared. She looked young for her age and full of life; Regina noticed she had Emma's and Mary Margaret's eyes, though this particular gaze, sprouted joy… life and that unmistakable kindness. The woman had a bright smile; Regina could easily tell she must have been stunning in her prime and still preserved some of those charms. Her hair was short and of a whitish blonde color. The woman was sporting a very vibrant scarf tied with a knot to the side of her neck; along with a simple blouse and pants.

The grandmother's face lit up, and she immediately threw herself at Emma. "Angel face!" She said while swaying Emma from side to side in the loving hug. Regina smiled genuinely; this was real maternal affection. The blonde returned the sentiment with equal excitement.

"You finally came home," She said admiring her beloved Emma's smiling face and was quickly thrown off her tracks as she spotted the woman standing next to her.

"Oh my God, look at you…" She placed both hands on Regina's face with gentle care.

Regina found herself allowing this sweet lady to touch and admire her.

"She's fucking beautiful, sweetheart," The woman said as she chewed gum with confident grace and turned to Emma.

"Yes, she is grandma…" Emma smiled and shared a glance with the brunette.

Regina blushed and smiled. "Thank you; it is very nice to meet you."

"Her name is Regina… Regina this is my grandmother, Lily,"

"The name of a queen," The woman was delighted. "Lily Blanchard at your services, bright eyes."

"Regina Mills,"

The oldest woman leaned in and gave the brunette a genuine, warm hug which she welcomed.

"Well, come in! before your asses fall off,"

Emma let out an amused laugh and turned to see Regina's reaction. What she found was something unexpected; the brunette seemed to be delighted.

They followed Lily into the living room. As she made her way through; Regina noticed various picture frames capturing family moments, though, most of them, seemed to be of Emma's growth during the years. One in particular of a teenage Mary Margaret and another one of a young Emma and Killian leaning on each other's back. She was drawn out of her trance by Emma's grandmother's voice.

"Angel face, look at you! I can practically see your bones, what the hell are they feeding you in Seattle crackers and dry fruits?" Lily said as she examined her girl.

Regina raised a brow, she had seen the blonde eat, and she knew that she was far from starving herself.

"Grandma, I'm fine, I have the eating habits of a newborn baby, but now I'm totally self-conscious… can you really see my bones?"

Lily smiled. "You look beautiful, sweetheart, I'm just looking for excuses to feed you… come on follow me," The woman began to walk to the kitchen dragging Emma with her. "I have some spinach and feta quiche," She turned with a mischievous smile "Your favorite."

Emma smiled. She was basically three breaths away from exploding as she had just eaten a full sized veggie burger and fries, but it was hard for Emma to say no to her grandmother. Regina's amused face could not compare to Emma's expression of being caught between a rock and a hard place. The blonde quickly noticed Regina seemed to enjoy seeing her in compromising positions far too much.

"Yes, dear, how convenient… Weren't you just telling me how famished you were?" Regina said with a smirk.

Emma took in a deep breath and gave Regina a stealth death glare. The beautiful brunette smiled and bit her bottom lip. Meanwhile, Lily dug in the refrigerator for the dish.

"Right… Regina, remember how many time you told me you were just dying to try my grandma's quiche? …After all, it is my favorite, dear."

Regina widened her eyes, and for a very slight second, Emma feared for her safety.

Lily turned holding a Tupperware and wearing one of her charming smiles. "You girls are in luck, then, there's plenty for the both of you…"

Emma and Regina gave the sweet woman a forced smile.

"Well, come on, Angel face, get some plates while I put this in the oven."

The quiche had been delicious, but in the present dire circumstances, both women had to force feed themselves the treat. After they had finished, Regina demanded her luggage to be brought to where she'd be staying.

Emma successfully dragged both Regina's huge suitcases and her own, small sized one. She opened the door to her old room and motioned for Regina to go first. The brunette entered and didn't even have the will to look around; she reached for the full sized bed and sat with agony written all over her face; after all, she had just had two full sized lunches in the last forty-five minutes.

Emma struggled with getting the bags in the room wearing the same intense look of trauma on her face.

"Emma, I will have you know that you will pay for this… you will not know how or when, but be assured that it will come." Regina managed as she placed her forearm over her eyes.

The flustered and now breathless blonde furrowed her brows. "What? You started it,"

Regina sat up with resolve. "Excuse me, but I feel like have had a tube rammed down my throat and been over saturated with ten pounds of food…" Her expression of anger quickly turned into one of despair. "I feel like I am actually going to die… this is horrible."

Emma could not help but laugh, consumed in her own misery as a small burp escaped her mouth. "Excuse me…"

Regina rolled her eyes and plummeted back onto the comfortable mattress.

What happens after a rather heavy meal? Usually a body-numbing nap. Once Regina stopped moving, Emma decided to rest her head on the pillow and laid next to the brunette. Four hours later, Regina began to stir and moan.

She removed her forearm from her eyes and noticed the foreign arm sprawled across her chest. She reached over and patted Emma on the thigh lightly. "Emma… we fell asleep."

Nothing happened.

"What time is it?" Regina reached for her cell phone on the nightstand with drowsy eyes and looked at the time. "Emma it's 6:00 pm, wake up."

"Hmmm..." The blonde moved a little and pulled Regina towards her. Brown eyes widened.

"Emma!"

The taller woman jolted awake. "Huh —wha… what's going on wha—"

Regina crawled out of the embrace and sat on the bed while Emma buried her face in her hands. "We fell asleep."

"I am surprised we didn't convulse into an indigestion coma."

Emma rubbed her stomach and looked around. "It feels so strange to be back in this room again…"

Regina ran her perfectly manicured hand through her dark hair and looked around. "I agree, I feel like I have been sucked into a wormhole and was spit out in nineteen ninety-nine," She said while scanning the place and noticing the grungy décor.

"99 was the era of boy bands, Regina, and I was so not into it."

The brunette let out a small laugh and licked her lips as she rolled her eyes and spotted the poster on a nearby wall. "Right, I apologize, this falls more into the category of eighty-nine. Joan Jett… Really?"

"What? She was hot." Emma shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"What time is it anyway?"

Regina looked at her phone once again. "6:20 pm."

"Ah! I almost forgot we're meeting with a couple of good friends of mine in about an hour."

"I would appreciate a heads up before these things… please," Regina said as she unzipped one of her bags open.

"Sure, they are nice though… I think that experience with my mom traumatized you."

"Hardly," Regina had faced far worse people in her short lifetime.

"They are sister actually; Elsa and Anna."

Regina looked around the room with a wondering look on her face. "Um… Emma,"

"Yeah?"

Regina scratched her eyebrow; she knew… but she had to ask "We are sharing this room for the remainder of the trip, aren't we?"

"Oh… Yeap." The blonde smiled.

"Of course we are…" Regina's smile turned into an annoyed frown.

"I call dibs on the bathroom," Emma stood from the bed, and the beautiful brunette turned just in time to catch her unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off. The blonde found that provoking Regina had become one of her most exhilarating, fun and favorite things to do.

Emma never took her eyes away from Regina's while the brunette took a deep breath and looked elsewhere.

Emma smiled and turned to walk into the bathroom.

______

Hand in hand, Emma and Regina walked into a warmly lit coffee house. The décor was dark and eclectic with a hint of romanticism; Venetian-style chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Emma smiled as she noticed a blonde woman sitting on a red Victorian couch and next to her the usually chipper Anna. Elsa waved at the couple, and they made their way to them.

Elsa stood and held her oldest friend, Emma. "Dork! I'm so happy to see you."

Emma returned the sentiment. "I'm happy to see you too, idiot,"

Anna waited right behind for her hug excitedly.

Regina watched the display of embraces and though of just how many set of those she had seen in such a short period of time. This would have made her want to barf before, yet she could not help but feel glad for the blonde; Regina had always noticed a gleam of sadness in Emma's eyes, and even though that desolate sparkle still lived in the depth of her gripping emerald, Regina knew this was temporarily numbing it. She didn't know why she cared. She didn't really care why she cared; all she knew was that she had had her fair share of loneliness and emptiness, but Emma was different. She could tell the blonde allowed this to affect her and well, Regina, on the other hand, was 'the unbreakable Russian girl' who had been educated to endure, prevail and conquer those emotions that by her father were seen as crippling weakness.

Elsa smiled and acknowledged her. "You must be Regina… it is a pleasure to meet you," The girl said with expressive, raw and honest eyes. Regina could tell she was a true friend and that she genuinely cared for Emma.

"Likewise, Miss…"

The smiling blonde shook her head and smiled. "Elsa… my name is Elsa," She motioned to the beautiful redhead. "And this is my sister, Anna,"

"Hi," The youngest girl said as she raised a hand and gave the brunette a friendly wave.

"Regina Mills," The woman shared with a small smile and nod.

The foursome sat on the grandiose couch; ordered their favored caffeinated treats and began to mingle.

Elsa and Emma had been a dynamic duo since they were in kindergarten. Inseparable until Emma left Vancouver to go to college and Elsa stayed in her hometown to become a veterinarian. While both blondes were deep in conversation, Anna managed to keep the brunette's attention engaged in her incessant attempts to get to know as much as she could about her.

After a round of coffee and a half full long island in Anna's hold; Elsa placed her hand on Emma's. "I am so freaking happy you're here… I missed this,"

"I missed you too, Els… it feels incredibly weird but also incredibly awesome to see you guys and my grandma,"

"I still can't believe you decided to come… Belle is such a sleaze for marrying Killian," Elsa said genuinely. "When they started dating I thought she was obviously settling for the closest thing she could find to you… your freaking twin! I assumed she was just trying to get something out of her system but marrying him?"

Emma drew in a long breath and shrugged. "I really don't care Els… I got over her years ago, whatever makes them happy, I guess."

"Emma but that's your brother… I mean, it is so wrong of her to go after him but God it is insanely sick of him to take her."

"Honestly, that move was something I would totally expect from him… I do agree that wanting me there is totally bizarre, though," Emma said and took a sip of her drink.

Elsa smiled and looked at her friend mischievously. "But you brought her… Emma, she's stunning!"

"And totally mind blowing…" Emma added as she eyed Regina who seemed like she was about to explode feigning contentment while conversing with Anna.

"I think Anna is driving her kind of insane… she's flustered," Elsa joked. "She looks smart, sexy and like she would slap you during sex all wrapped together in a perfect roll."

Emma shrugged and grinned. "I can't kiss and tell I am so very sorry."

"Since when?!"

"Since we were what? sixteen?" The blonde said as she spotted their waiter; she motioned to him. The young man approached their couch and coffee table.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Actually, yes… do you still have those amazing spring nachos?" Emma asked.

Regina overheard the blonde and furrowed her brows with wide eyes. "You're joking right?"

Emma shrugged. "No… why?" She told Regina and then proceeded to order her food.

"How you manage to maintain a body like that is beyond me," Regina said.

Emma stood from the couch and blinked at Regina while walking off to the bathroom. "Magician's code… sorry, can't say," She shrugged and walked away.

Regina looked down and smiled.

"So, Regina… just how fond of winter are you?" Elsa asked, and the brunette tilted her head to the side with furrowed brows. It was quite an unusual question but…

"Well, I was born in New York and am half Russian… let's say I have had a very serious relationship with snow for the majority of my life… I don't hate it."

"Excellent answer," Elsa added.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know if I should say… but trust me nothing that will kill you."

Regina raised her brow and scoffed. "Well, I guess that is the right amount of morbid then."

"Oh no…" Anna deflated and said as she saw a familiar couple walking into the place. "What are the chances…"

Regina turned and saw Belle clinging to Killian's arm; the man looked around smugly and led his fiancé to a nearby table.

Elsa flared her nostrils and stared at the pair. "When you live in a small town, Anna, the chances are great... far too great."

"I'm sorry, but this has to be so uncomfortable for Emma… I mean it's just weird!" Anna added.

Regina observed the sisters debate and what had crossed her thoughts earlier began to take shape in her mind and fall into place.

"She's ok with it, Anna… let's not make a big deal out of it."

"Elsa, I know she's your best friend, but she's my friend too, and I love her… and I know Belle, she's trying to fuck with Emma's head, this is so not a coincidence."

Regina shifted in her seat.

"Anna… when Emma comes back, not a word ok?" Elsa told her sister.

The beautiful redhead scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

While the sisters continued to discuss, Regina and Elsa noticed Belled kissed Killian and stood from her chair; the woman walked to a jukebox and chose a song that a few seconds later began to play through the speakers of the coffee house.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, and Anna's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Ok… maybe you were right, Anna."

"That bitch! I can't believe she's playing freshmen," Anna said appalled.

"What is going on?" Regina asked, lost and slightly annoyed.

"As you know Emma and Belle were kind of a big deal a while back," Anna assumed.

Regina blinked and pretended like she knew what the girl spoke about. "Of course,"

"Well, that was their song… and the creepy witch is…" Anna furrowed her brows as she looked over Regina's shoulder and her jaw fell even further down. "Oh my God, she's totally going to dance with her ex's brother to their old song… I'm sorry, but this is too messed up."

Regina took a deep breath and felt deeply gutted for Emma.

Anna grabbed her purse. "You guys, we need to go get Emma and go!"

Regina placed her hand on Anna's. "Please don't…" Regina finished with a small smile.

Elsa glared at the hated couple without blinking, and Regina stood from the regal couch as she saw the blonde walking back towards them.

Regina walked with grace and intercepted Emma a few steps away from the table they shared with her old friends. The brunette looped her arms around the blonde's neck. "Emma… look at me."

By then, the taller woman had not seen Killian and Belle dancing in the back of the room. Emma smiled and welcomed Regina's affections gladly; she placed her hands on her waist. "I feel a little blindsided, but I'm in."

"Emma… listen to me; this is going to be your first acting lesson," Regina said as her eyes pierced Emma's trying to hold her attention.

In that instant, the blonde's smile faded, and she swallowed, her eyes reddened while Regina's heart seemed to stop briefly; her expressive brown eyes searched for green ones.

"Emma don't look at them… focus on me," Regina requested as she caressed Emma's cheek with her thumb and turned her face.

The blonde broke from the trance that was making her heart shrink and looked into Regina's eyes.

"It's ok… do you remember that day you rudely peeped into my session?" Regina asked jokingly as she tried her best to ease Emma.

She began to dance slowly, and Emma followed, she let out a smile and blinked. 

"Of course I do."

"Think of how that made you feel…"

Emma nodded lightly, and the side of her lip curled up. "You were amazing" She whispered with closed eyes.

Regina had managed to calm her within seconds.

"Let's carry this scene together…" The brunette said with raw emotion emanating from her gleaming eyes.

Emma opened hers and got lost in the darkness of Regina's depth. Her heart began to race as she felt the fire of tanned fingers trailing softly on her neck; her crimson lips embellished with a perfect scar, every single thing inside and out this moment was catalyzing each cell in her body into oblivion.

Regina leaned in with intimacy and passion; she opened her beautiful mouth and closed her eyes while her lips claimed Emma's. Green eyes closed and in that second, Emma knew she would forever have Regina carved into her being like poison and blood. That was when she knew there would be no going back… ever.

Time seemed non-existent, and from a short distance, Elsa smiled with red-rimmed eyes. Anna squeezed her sister's hand, and in the very back of that same room, Belle sank in her self-created misery.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read this story and have left such lovely and amazing comments, please know you are the ones keeping it alive! Enjoy. If you feel so inclined, please check out my book. Your support means the world to me! Thank you to those who have already given the book a chance. SIDE NOTE: The last chapter was never meant to have the links for the book right in the middle of it, that was obviously a copy paste mistake. I choose to ignore the blunt comment someone left because of this and leave no space for negativity here.

Face The Sun (Miguel)

Emma's fingers gripped on Regina's clothes with devotion. The brunette was blowing her mind with an amazing kiss; every single thing surrounding them felt, tasted, and smelled amazing, Regina temptingly swiped her tongue against Emma's lightly and smiled while still engaged in the kiss.

Green eyes opened slowly, still inches from brown ones. Emma grinned tasting the reverberation that still lingered between them.

"I um…" She cleared her throat and their eyes met.

"Yes?" Regina said.

Emma furrowed her brows and shook her head. "How did I do with my first lesson?" She finished with a smile.

Regina narrowed her eyes while pressing her lips together; she smiled slowly. "You did quite well for a first lesson…" She laced her darkly manicured fingers between the flaps of Emma's jacket and pulled her in lightly. "Excellent attention span," She winked.

The kiss they had just shared made Emma forget all about the reasons why they had it in the first place.

Emma smiled and looked down. "Must be something I picked up in engineering school,"

"Perhaps..."

"What do you say we get out of here?" Emma suggested coolly, with a shrug.

Regina arched a brow and grinned.

Emma blushed and chukled. "Not like that… I mean… I—"

Regina smiled genuinely and blinked softly. "I know what you mean…"

This time it was Regina who extended her hand for the blonde to take.

Emma did not hesitate and accepted the offer. The sisters stood and followed. They walked out, genuinely submerged in the thrill floating around them; between laughs and voices they opened the door and walked out of the place leaving an envy stricken Belle behind. Killian seemed oblivious to everything that'd happened around him.

After strolling down a block, each couple retrieved their vehicle and went home.

Emma and Regina went straight up to the bedroom they'd be sharing and began to settle. The brunette sat on the bed as Emma browsed through her bag.

Regina closed her eyes as she massaged the back of her neck and moaned lightly.

Emma turned her head and blushed. "Tired?"

"Exhausted…"

"Thank you for earlier…" Emma said.

Regina opened her eyes and gave her a half smile. "That's what I am here for," she scratched the tip of her nose gently. "You weren't fully honest with me, though."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I didn't know I was here to make your ex jealous…"

Emma rolled her eyes at herself. "It's not what you think, I don't—"

"Love her?" Regina finished her sentence.

"I don't."

"Good for you… she seems like an immature harlot,"

Emma laughed. "Yep… good judge of character, you're not very far off," The smile on Emma's lip died down and she sat on the bed close to Regina. "Look I… I didn't ask you to come with me because of her,"

For some reason unknown to her, the blonde felt the need to clarify that bit to Regina, who nodded and accepted Emma's words. Suddenly a flashing light reflected and flickered through the bedroom window."

Regina was the first to notice and furrowed her brows. "What is that?" She asked turning to the window, following the source.

"What is what?"

The light flashed again and Emma was able to see it this time; her face shifted to annoyance in seconds. "That's Belle,"

"What?"

"Ugh, seriously… I'll be right back, I don't want her to disturb my grandmother," Emma walked out of the room and Regina was left sitting on the same spot, massaging her neck. The brunette exhaled, feeling irked.

A few minutes passed and Regina began to hesitate… She attempted to walk to the window and watch, but quickly stopped herself.

Emma stood at the front door face to face with Belle.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, obviously bothered.

Belle looked down and then back up into green eyes. "Emma… I'm sorry about earlier,"

"Don't bother, Belle, really, it's not necessary."

"I think we should talk about this, Emma,"

The blonde rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply.

In the darkness of the staircase; Regina tried her very best not to make any noise and disturb Lilly, The woman eagerly tried to make it to the living room, walking like a stealth ninja. Once close to the door, Regina took a deep breath and battled with herself, why was she doing this, anyway? It was simply ridiculous. She clenched her fists and blinked rapidly; in a matter of seconds she pondered on her actions and decided to walk to the window by the front door and take a peek.

Right when her curious fingers carefully moved the light curtain to the side... "Can't sleep, bright eyes?"

Regina jumped startled and turned to find Lily smiling. "Me neither; come on I'll make you some tea,"

She had no choice but to comply.

Beautiful Regina walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair to sit. Lilly walked around her kitchen with expertise; she took the teapot filled with water and placed it on the stove. Regina watched her, and once the woman finally sat next to her, the brunette gave her a small smile.

Emma's grandmother had a charming and loving way to her; her eyes glowed with something that seemed magical, being around her felt as familiar as breathing and that was something to be cherished.

"I'm going to tell you a story…" Lilly said.

Regina shifted in her seat and got comfortable; the brunette forgot all about her earlier endeavor and listened attentively.

"There once was this girl… with beautiful dark hair like yours," She smiled and reminisced. "Her eyes were this striking green color like an emerald sinking into the ocean..."

Regina smiled; she figured the woman spoke of herself.

"She was fifteen, sweet like only she knew how to be… a lot like my Emma," Lily's eyes were suddenly filled with a small hint of longing and melancholy.

"Smart, first of her class…" She smiled proudly as she chewed on a minty piece of gum. "She hadn't graduated high school and already had a full scholarship in her bag," She shook her head. "Everything was perfect until one day everything stopped for her… she—" Lilly's eyes filled with unshed tears, the woman smiled and blinked them off, never shedding them. "She came home, poor thing was just… shaking like a leaf… afraid, you know?"

Regina furrowed her brows and took a deep breath in, submerged complete empathy.

"That's when she told me she was pregnant…"

"Emma's mother," Regina ventured.

Lilly offered a small smile as she nodded. "I take it you had the fucking pleasure of meeting her," She finished with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Unfortunately," Regina replied with a small laugh of her own. "No offense, of course,"

"Shit, sweetheart, none taken… I know my daughter can be a real bitch," The woman got lost in thought. "She wasn't always that way… after the kids were born, she resented them a little, I could tell… I never understood why… why?" At those words, a tear finally fell. She didn't stop it. "Why she gave that beautiful little girl such a hard time… my angel face, she was the best, you know?"

Regina was hit by that statement and felt crushed to imagine a young, innocent Emma suffering at the hands of her mother. She thought of her own childhood.

"She still is…" Regina added to comfort the woman, who laughed it off and wiped that single tear away.

"The real problems started when she came into the picture." Lilly said, as she pointed to the direction of her front door.

Then, Regina realized that Emma's grandmother was aware of Belle's presence at the door. "That child has beautiful eyes that would melt an iceberg and a troubled mind… that was a bad combination for someone craving freedom and affection like Emma back then, Mary Margaret became worse and worse with each passing day,"

"What about David?" Regina asked.

"That poor fool," Lilly scoffed as she laughed lightly, Regina could tell deep down the old woman felt bad for him. "The fucking idiot is more like a painting hanging on the wall of that house… he loves Emma but has never had the balls to fight for her… to stand up to my daughter, I know Mary Margaret married him because he was an easy way out of the struggle. David showed up with his career and his ambition… he was smitten with her and the kids... Well, the rest is history."

At that moment, the teapot whistled, startling both women out of their deep conversation. Lilly smiled and cupped Regina's cheek with her hand. "I'm glad she has you, bright eyes,"

Regina looked down and smiled; she then looked back up and nodded.

"What's going on?" Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Just making us some tea," Lilly turned to the table and began to pour the beverage. Both her and Regina shared a knowing look and smiled. Emma sat and joined them.

That night Emma and Regina walked upstairs and never touched the Belle subject again. They laughed for a while, still amused by a couple of jokes Lilly had thrown at the table, they changed into their sleeping clothes and shared the medium-sized, full bed. Their bodies juxtaposed on each side of the small mattress back to back as they instantly collapsed on white fluffy pillows.

\----------------------------------------------------

The soft morning breeze hit the window. Emma opened her eyes softly; she stretched in bed and looked at the light emanating from the small skylight of her bedroom; she could easily tell the weather would be on their side today. Green eyes looked to her side and saw only slightly disheveled sheets. The sound of water crashing against tiles let her know Regina was taking a shower. The image of that tanned naked body suddenly invaded her mind, she wondered what she looked like and felt like... water running down smooth, olive-toned skin… she pictured her dark hair soaked and pushed back, eyes closed while that perfect neck came into full views as she moved her head to the side.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to ignore all the flaring signs her body was hitting her with; she laid her head back on the pillow and turned to the night stand, she picked up her phone and checked her messages. After a few swipes, she was smiling at the sight of Ruby and Jackal both wearing sunglasses in a freshly taken selfie. "Kissed her yet?"

Emma typed back still smiling. "Yes." She was still walking on cloud nine and didn't want the sensation of having Regina to herself to fade.

"Spill!"

"You'll have to wait."

"Tease."

Emma and put her cell phone back on the wooden surface. She turned to look at the bathroom door and was reminded of how fucking bad she wanted to be on the other side of it. She buried her face in her hands and ran smooth fingers through blonde hair. She wanted to be a tough act to follow... Green eyes looked around... How could she accomplish that? Emma had no idea, but today, she would surpass her very own expectations.

In what seemed like an eternity later, Regina was finally out of the bathroom and looking perfectly flawless; smelling it too… Emma had also taken a shower and dried her hair; it could be said that she was halfway dressed, pants on, bra on, yet no shirt.

Regina was checking herself in a small compact mirror when Emma walked in front of her, picked up her bag and placed it on the bed, wide open. Brown eyes followed the enticing figure. Regina then closed the small mirror.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a serious penchant for walking around naked?"

Emma looked down at herself and shrugged. "I'm not naked,"

Regina raised both brows and rolled her eyes. "Half naked."

"Does it bother you?"

Regina looked at Emma's body and then looked away 'uninterested' "You can do as you please."

Emma grinned, she could see right through the brunette; she was beginning to know her more… her reactions, her expressions and perhaps what lied behind them. Regina was surrounded by gigantic walls that dated far back in time, or so Emma ventured… every chance the blonde got, she savored and paid close attention to, knowing that behind those barriers lived a passionate, delicious, fucking beautiful and addictive woman she wanted to know more and dive into.

Emma smiled and put on a black sweater that fitted her form perfectly.

"So what is the itinerary for today?" Regina asked.

"Actually, I want to take you to this awesome place so you can have the best breakfast you've ever had in your entire life,"

"Quite an arrogant statement, don't you think?" Regina joked with an arched brow and matching grin.

"Oh, it will be the best breakfast you have had and will ever have,"

"Good, because I am starved."

Emma threw on her jacket and grabbed a set of keys from her book shelf.

\------------------------------------------------

Pale hands opened the garage door and revealed yet another sports motorcycle.

"You have got to be kidding me," Regina said at the sight.

Emma smiled. "Not at all,"

The wind blew a few strands of hair on Regina's face and Emma's soft fingers reached for them, gently moving them to the side. Brown eyes noticed took in the display of truth and beauty such lack of distance provided. Regina saw how green eyes reddened a bit when the sun was hitting them.

"There," Emma said, with a small smile.

"Your charm can only get you so far with me, Emma, I am not getting on that, not in the middle of winter."

"It's amazing today, not even cold… no snow in sight, come on, please?"

Regina pondered on Emma's begging, and found it quite hard to resist; opposed to whatever statement she had just made about charms and such... She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine…"

Emma beamed. "You won't regret it, I promise,"

"I better not."

Emma walked into the garage and got the engine roaring; after a few minutes, she slowly pulled forward.

"I refuse to wear a ridiculous helmet this time," Regina protested.

Emma handed her yet another funny looking half-hat helmet. "I'm sorry… but this is all I have here too," Emma said with a lamenting hiss and gave Regina her best sympathetic face.

The stunning brunette closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why doesn't this surprise me?" She placed it on her head and sat behind Emma. "I don't understand… Why must you subject your passengers to wear such a ridiculous looking helmet?" She bickered.

"I usually ride alone," Emma shrugged and smiled as she placed her cool-looking one on her head.

"And perhaps that is the reason why," Regina added. "This better be close by, Emma,"

The blonde had already expertly tucked her hair inside the helmet and wore it perfectly; she revved the engine up. "Actually, it's in Portland,"

Regina's eyes almost fell out of her face. "What?!"

"Hang tight," Emma said as she readied to pull out of the driveway.

Regina glared at her and embraced that toned torso tightly.

\----------------------------------------------------------

They rode through the familiar streets on a fantastic beautiful day. The pavement was wet because of the melted snow due to the unexpected sunshine blast that covered the region. Regina took advantage of the moment and caressed Emma's abdomen through her shirt. As they crossed the Washington State border, tall pines seemed to touch the clear blue skies like summits. They were crossing the Interstate Bridge smoothly. Regina noticed how striking the sight and grandiosity of the Columbia River was, it seemed to wash away everything around them. The woman also noticed how Emma began to slow down. She pulled over to the side while still on the bridge.

The blonde brought the motorcycle to a complete and gentle stop. She parked it and removed her helmet, flaunting her stunning mane.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked as she took the idiotic looking helmet off, she couldn't deny the feeling was overtaking her body, the view was stunning.

Emma grinned and placed her helmet on the motorcycle; Regina did the same.

"I love this place," She said, and leaned on the green metal bars while admiring the stunning waters.

"I don't mean to sound like killjoy… but isn't this illegal?" Regina added.

"I used to come here all the time…" Emma shrugged and smiled. "At night… but what's the harm?"

Regina put her hands inside her coat pockets and inhaled the fresh air in.

Emma stretched her arm and offered her hand to the brunette. "Join me?"

Regina arched a brow as she realized the blonde was basically leaning on the edge of the bridge's rails.

The moment felt like an adrenaline filled high, Regina complied and took Emma's hand. The wind felt cool and anesthetizing. Emma placed her arm on Regina's waist and moved behind her. Now, with both hands on the rails, she could enjoy the view while smelling this amazing woman inches from her.

"This qualifies as quite the spot, I will give you that," Regina added.

Emma smiled. "It is… so fucking beautiful and vast. Feeling this small always made me think I was part of something immense,"

Regina smiled and watched the calming waters; she had to agree with Emma. "You are… we all are, somehow,"

Emma could close her eyes and get lost in the scent of Regina's shampoo and the warmth radiating from her body. Who needed drugs when this was there to be inhaled and lived? Regina was a dream.

A rush of yearning and a desire that could not be contained, took over the blonde, she felt energized and could suddenly see more vividly, colors became brighter and she needed to let some of this amazing feeling out somehow. She leaned to Regina's ear and whispered. "Join me?"

"I already am joining y—" As soon as Regina spoke, Emma was already climbing the green metal rails. Pale hands were agile, they hung on tightly to the equally green and sturdy poles of the bridge.

"Come on Regina! Let's be free! Let's stretch this moment forever!" Emma shouted at the blue waters.

Regina's mortified eyes looked up to the obviously crazy woman. "Emma, what the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?!" She growled.

"I think I have! And it feels amazing!" She laughed as the wind blew their hair freely.

"Emma get down from there, right now!" Regina clenched her fists and stomped her foot on the asphalt. "I did not sign up for you dying today, what the hell am I supposed to tell your grandmother?!"

Out of nowhere, a police cruiser parked by the motorcycle, flashing its red and blue lights. A tall man exited the vehicle and walked towards the pair.

"Fantastic…" Regina said as her nostrils flared.

"Good morning, ladies, are you aware that this is highly illegal?"

Regina rolled her eyes and glared at Emma; she turned to face the man with a perfect, yet forced pearl-white smile. "I was actually trying to convince her not to jump officer…" The woman looked at his name tag. "Petty," Regina said.

The man looked up to the blonde, who still stood on the rails. "Get down from there, ma'am," He finished grumpily.

Emma knew they were in deep shit, but she guessed it was far too late to feel afraid so might as well enjoy the moment, the blonde smiled.

"You see, she seems to have lost her mind… I'll get her down and we will be on our way," Regina was far from afraid, yet she didn't feel like arguing with a cop or anything that came along having to get out of jail.

"I am afraid I am going to have to take you both to the station,"

"Excuse me?" Regina jerked back.

"You heard me,"

Regina raised a brow and scoffed. "The day you take me into your filthy station will be the one when you make chief of police. you small man," She barked back at the not so small, nearly six foot tall man.

"Funny, because that's today."

Regina huffed. "Idiot"

"Alright, that's enough, turn around," The man said as he pulled out his handcuffs. Emma jumped down and tried to mend the situation. She felt horrible as the officer cuffed the beautiful brunette. "You are going to regret this," Regina challenged him with conviction.

"Shit, Regina, I'm sorry… I—"

The brunette rolled her eyes and walked to the cruiser, the man opened the door and she sat; he then walked towards Emma. "Turn around, ma'am," She exhaled and slumped her shoulders, she complied.

Officer Petty took the radio clipped to his shirt and called for a tow truck to take Emma's bike.

"Fuck…" Emma mouthed, mad at herself.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the police station within the Portland downtown district, Lilly walked to the reception desk with furrowed brows while chewing on her favorite flavor of gum. The colorful woman looked around and walked up to the aloof-looking officer standing behind the counter.

"Hello, officer, I got a call from my granddaughter she was brought in here about thirty minutes ago,"

The serious man looked at the obviously nervous, yet ballsy- seeming woman. "Name?"

"Emma Swan… and her girlfriend Regina Mills," Lilly said, eager to hear from the pair.

The man typed on the computer and smirked. "The blonde and the big mouthed brunette..."

"Excuse me? Where the hell do you get off calling those sweet girls names? I thought you were a man of the law!" She said, submerged in a mixture of worry and annoyance.

The man raised a brow and typed again. "Bail for them is set at fifteen thousand dollars, though I assure you, after the way that woman insulted everyone here today they won't get away with a clean record... they better get used to the word probation." He scolded.

Lilly furrowed her brows. "Fifteen thousand dollars?! What the hell did they do? Rob a fucking bank?!"

"They illegally stopped in the middle of the Interstate Bridge and stood on the rails," He said.

"That's it?!" Lilly asked, puzzled. "Were they at least smoking crack while they were doing it?"

"Watch it lady—" He warned.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Lilly looked around with furrowed brows with worried eyes. "Where the hell am I going to get fifteen thousand dollars?!"

The rude looking man went back to his paperwork.

"Well, shit, can I at least see them?"

The man took a deep breath and walked around the desk. "Follow me."

Grandma Lilly complied and followed the man.

Back in the jail cell, Regina paced highly annoyed while Emma laid on the uncomfortable bunk with her legs crossed in the air.

"I hope you know, that horrid cot must have an array of germs and infestation on it," Regina sneered.

"I think the cot is ok Regina…"

"Unfortunately, Miss Swan, we share a living space at the moment, I don't want you giving me lice." She rolled her eyes and continued to pace with arms crossed.

Emma stood from the small bed and walked to the brunette. "Look, Regina, I'm sorry… I've apologized like a thousand times…" She said with honest and pleading green eyes.

"Your charming puppy eyes seem to have lost their impact," Regina added unimpressed. "I have been at your side for little more than 24 hours and I have already been incarcerated… If I recall well the deal was that you were supposed to keep me safe."

Emma felt horrible and Regina was right. The woman had gone through so much trouble to help her and she had caused her headaches in such small amount of time.

As they talked, Emma looked over the bars and noticed the man guarding them was battling with a Rubik's cube. She turned her attention back to the stunning woman and continued to plead. "Regina…" This time, Emma touched Regina's arm, demanding her focus.

"Look, I know I messed up, I apologize… I've never been to jail, hell, I've never even been to detention..." Emma offered with gleaming eyes and Regina's walls began to melt. She knew that in spite of the recent unfortunate turn of events, Emma was trustworthy and perhaps was trying far too hard to impress her. Regina wasn't about to let her off that easily, though.

"Please? Would you accept my apology?"

Regina rolled her eyes and walked away. Emma followed. "Come on… you have to admit this is kind of funny,"

"How can you find amusement in this?"

Emma chuckled. "The way you mouthed off to every fucking cop in this place was priceless," Her laugh began to grow and was suddenly uncontrollable.

"Stop it, Emma… you look ridiculous." Regina tried.

The blonde was holding on to her stomach as she continued to laugh freely. "The guy that took our prints, you made him cry! you made a grown man cry!" Emma laughed and juddered.

And well, laughing after all is contagious.

"He practically asked for it," Regina added while shrugging lightly, and before she knew it, her lips were curling up. Five minutes later they were both laughing their asses off.

"Hey! Knock it off!" The officer approaching the cell scolded.

Lilly placed both her hands on the bars. "I was worried sick about you two! What the hell were you doing standing on a bridge? Don't tell me you were trying to kill yourselves!"

Emma and Regina settled. They were thrilled to see the beloved woman that had come to their rescue.

"Of course not, grandma… it was just a stupid idea… Thank you so much for coming so quickly," Emma said.

"Yeah, well, this asshole cop says the bail is fifteen thousand and that you will have to go with a judge for probations or some ridiculous shit like that..." She told them with worried brows.

Regina's eyes flared at the officer behind the old woman. "What?!"

"Shit..." Emma mouthed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know! where the hell am I supposed to get fifteen thousand dollars, sweetheart?!" Lilly asked, submerged in high stress.

"Grandma… money is not the problem," She turned. "I'm sorry, Regina, this is ridiculous," Emma apologized, yet again.

"I demand my right to make my phone call." Regina glared at the officer; the overly serious man nodded and opened the cell.

Ten minutes later, Regina was returned to her cell; Emma scrambled off the cot with a worried look on her face. "Regina, I am so sorry… it was never my intention, I never thought they'd go this far I'm—"

"It's alright… we will be out of here soon." Regina took a deep breath and even gave her a small smile. "I can't deny it was rather fun…"

Emma gave her a smile of her own and blinked softly. "It really was,"

While they exchanged words, an officer and the chief of police walked to the cell. "Miss Tchaikovsky… we are deeply sorry about this mistake," The man in charge said, as the officer opened the cell's door. Emma furrowed her brows and looked at Regina utterly confused.

"We hope you can excuse all this, officer Petty will have me to deal with,"

Regina smirked and let out a deep sigh… she did not say a word back to the man, on the contrary, she walked out and passed him; Emma followed yet stopped half way by the security guard that had been struggling with the Rubik's cube for the past hour. The blonde took it from the desk and began to turn the colored squares with speed. A few minutes later she had solved it. Emma threw it at the man for him to catch. "You were doing it wrong." The blonde said and walked off.

Emma jogged a few lazy steps and quickly caught up with Regina and Lilly.

"I thought your last name was Mills…" She murmured.

"It is… the one you heard is my Father's last name,"

Emma noticed a hint of sentiment and rage in Regina's eyes so she decided to drop the subject. Once they were outside the police station, Emma laced her fingers with Regina's and looked into her eyes. "I know this might not be the best moment, but… are you still hungry?" Green eyes narrowed in wonder.

Regina gave her a lopsided grin. "I am famished."

Emma smiled. "Good… then I'll take my two favorite ladies for the best breakfast they'll ever have..." Emma placed an arm around her lovely grandmother and continued to hold Regina's hand. The three women walked down the beautiful and life filled streets of Portland, excitedly discussing what this amazing meal entailed.

A/N: There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter thank you so very much as always, and please let me know what you think by dropping me a review!


End file.
